


Manche Geschichten ... haben eben doch ein gutes Ende

by NBsan



Series: Manche Geschichten [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Evil Byakuya, Fights, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Overstimulation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan
Summary: Zum Beispiel dann, wenn Byakuya einen Fehler macht, der ihn sogar auf Isshins schwarze Liste bringt und der das Ende seiner Vorherrschaft bedeuten könnte.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Manche Geschichten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788931





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Some stories ... do have a happy ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594357) by [NBsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan)



Schon Anfang August wurde Renji wieder zurück in die Soul Society geordert. Auf unbestimmte Zeit. Es ärgerte ihn, denn er hatte die Zeit in der Menschenwelt genossen - mehr noch. Er vermisste Ichigo.

  
Er vermisste auch seine kleine Wohnung und die Hollowjagd, denn die war überschaubar gewesen und manchmal war sogar ein Tag vergangen, ohne dass eines der Ungetüme aufgetaucht war.

  
Es ärgerte ihn gleich doppelt, dass es während Ichigos Sommerferien war, während einer Zeit, in der sie wochenlang zusammen rumhängen hätten können.

  
Nicht weiter verwunderlich also, dass Renjis Gedanken andauernd bei seinem Freund waren, er manchmal nachts wach da lag und das mitgeschmuggelte Mobiltelefon dazu missbrauchte, verschlüsselte Nachrichten mit Ichigo auszutauschen (und darauf zu hoffen, dass die Technikabteilung seine Nachrichten nicht dekodieren konnte). Besonders oft wagte er es nicht, um die 12. Einheit nicht auf seine Spur zu führen.

  
Vor allem am Anfang hatte er häufig masturbiert, aber das hatte ihn nur umso mehr an Ichigo (und seine Abwesenheit) erinnert und irgendwann war es weniger geworden, um sich diesen Gedanken und Gefühlen nicht mehr stellen zu müssen.

  
Es hatte erstaunliche zwei Wochen gedauert, bis das geschehen war, was er befürchtet hatte, seitdem er wieder in der Soul Society war.

  
Byakuya versuchte wieder, ihn zum Sex zu bringen. _Natürlich_ hatte er damit gerechnet. Und _natürlich_ hatte er nicht vor, sich ihm zu beugen.

  
Obwohl er dieses und ähnliche Szenarien sicher mehr als ein Dutzend Mal in seinem Kopf durchgespielt hatte, war es an diesem Tag nur Rikichi zu verdanken, dass er sich herausreden konnte.

  
Byakuya war nicht einmal zu Wort gekommen. Musste er auch nicht. Renji kannte mittlerweile jede Indikation darauf, dass Byakuya Sex mit ihm wollte. Die geweiteten Pupillen, die in diesen Momenten nicht ganz so viel Kälte wie sonst ausstrahlten. Der besonders aufgerichtete Gang, als müsse er seine Überlegenheit gegenüber dem physisch größeren Renji ausdrücken. Die Art und Weise, wie er seinen Blick selbstgefällig über Renjis Körper wandern ließ, als würde er ihn nur damit ausziehen.

  
Renjis Mund war schon trocken geworden und sein Blick submissiv, denn er fürchtete sich vor Widerworten mit dem Adeligen - die wenigen Male, die er es - bewusst oder ungewollt - getan hatte, hatte ihn das entweder an den Rand des Todes gebracht oder in eine noch unangenehmere Position.

  
Ihm lief noch immer ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er an den ungewollten Gast in Form von Sukebe Kotsu dachte, der sie letztes Jahr überrascht hatte.

  
Das war gewesen, bevor er zum ersten Male in die Menschenwelt gegangen war und das Durcheinander mit Aizen danach hatte ihm nicht die Zeit gegeben, um sich damit zu beschäftigen und gerade als er sich zwei Monate später zu wundern begonnen hatte, warum er Kotsu bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte, hatte er erfahren, dass er in eine andere Einheit versetzt worden war.

  
Das war dann also Byakuyas Art und Weise, sich um Probleme zu kümmern. Zumindest in diesem einen Fall war er froh über die Initiative des Dunkelhaarigen gewesen (aber wem genau hatte Kotsu etwas davon erzählt? Zumindest war ihm nie etwas zu Ohren gekommen. Niemand schien über ihn geredet zu haben. Niemand hatte ihm anzügliche Blicke zugeworfen oder hatte gekichert, wenn er aufgetaucht war). Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück gehabt und Kotsu hatte nichts gesagt.

  
Der Mann war nicht besonders geschwätzig.

  
Auf jeden Fall war Byakuya ihm immer näher gekommen, während seine eigenen Schritte immer kürzer und langsamer wurden.

  
Dann war Rikichi um die Ecke gestürzt und hatte von einem Angriff einer Ryoka-Truppe erzählt (die schon allein wegen ihrer Größe auch eine ganze Ryoka- _Miliz_ sein konnte) und Renji war noch nie so erleichtert darüber gewesen.

  
Er konnte für einen kleinen Augenblick die Enttäuschung in Byakuyas grauen Augen sehen, da war er auch schon im Laufschritt an ihm vorbeigerannt, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und für den Rest des Tages war er dann auch tatsächlich so beschäftigt, dass er nicht weiter an Byakuyas erneuten Annäherungsversuch dachte und als er abends todmüde ins Bett fiel, hatte er ihn schon erfolgreich verdrängt - zumindest bis zum nächsten Tag.

  
Er stand besonders früh auf, in der Hoffnung, den Bericht beenden zu können, bevor der Hauptmann überhaupt auftauchte. So schnell hatte er noch nie Worte zu Papier gebracht, denn obwohl er gut lesen und schreiben konnte, hatte er beides erst auf der Akademie gelernt - und das machte sich teilweise bemerkbar, darin, dass er ein Kanji verwechselte und die Stelle ausbessern musste, oder dass ihm nur ein vulgäres Wort einfiel und er in seinem Gehirn kramen musste, bis ihm etwas einfiel, dass dem Kuchiki nicht die Augenbrauen auf die Stirn hochwandern ließ.

  
An diesem Morgen machte er erstaunlich wenig Fehler und dennoch hatte er kaum die Hälfte des Berichts beendet, als Byakuya - ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit - schon kurz nach Sonnenaufgang die Bürotür öffnete und mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, Renji mit keinem Blick beachtend.

  
"Guten Morgen Taichou." zwang Renji sich zur Höflichkeit, auch wenn sein Herzschlag schneller ging und sein Mut sank. Der Beinahe-Befehl zum Sex am vorigen Tag war ihm noch viel zu lebhaft in der Erinnerung.

  
Eine gute Stunde verging, in der erst einmal nichts geschah, in der er nur weiter an seinem Aufschrieb arbeitete, während Byakuya an etwas eigenem schrieb und ab und zu durch mehrere, aufgeschlagene eigene Berichte sah.

  
Ab und an kam nach einem kurzen Klopfen und dem darauf folgenden "Herein" von Seiten Byakuyas ein Bote herein, um eine Rolle Papier von einer anderen Einheit abzugeben oder jemand aus dem sechsten Kommando.

  
Renji, der sich sonst immer darüber ärgerte, freute sich heute darüber, denn so würde Byakuya nicht die Gelegenheit dazu finden, ihn nach Sex zu fragen.

  
Zumindest hoffte er das. Er hatte ja am eigenen Leibe erfahren müssen, dass sich dem nicht immer so verhielt.

  
Endlich kam er zum Ende des Berichts und überflog ihn schnell nach Rechtschreib- und Logikfehlern und überprüfte, ob er auch ja nichts ausgelassen hatte in seiner Hast, fertig zu werden.

  
Erleichtert atmete er aus. Jetzt war er gleich wieder draußen. Es störte ihn gar nicht mehr so sehr, als Leutnant so vielen Missionen als Anführer zugeteilt zu werden.

  
Er erhob sich, um den Bericht abzugeben, doch Byakuyas erneuter Blick und seine Stimme ließen ihn halb in der Bewegung inne halten.

  
"Heute noch etwas vor, Abarai?" wurde er gefragt, während die Augen des Anderen ihm bereits wieder die Kleidung vom Leib schälten. Es konnte sich nur noch um Augenblicke handeln, bis der dazugehörige Befehl kam, denn Byakuya legte niemals selbst Hand an ihn, nicht für so etwas triviales wie das Ausziehen von Kleidung.

  
"Ja!" beeilte er sich zu sagen, etwas zu laut, die Stimme etwas zu hoch und panisch, obwohl die Frage offensichtlich rhetorisch gewesen war.

  
Den Bericht zwischen den zitternden Fingern haltend, blieb er unsicher inmitten des Raumes stehen.

  
Wie erwartet gefiel dem Kuchiki seine Antwort nicht. Er erkannte es an der Art und Weise, wie die Gesichtsmuskeln des Hauptmanns einfroren, gleichzusetzen mit dem Anheben der Augenbrauen bei Rukia oder dem zusammenziehen ebenjener bei Ichigo. (Nun gut, das war ein schlechtes Beispiel. Ein Stirnrunzeln bei Ichigo war beinahe Normalzustand bei ihm.)

  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen, damit rechnend, dass Byakuya ihm jederzeit ein Kidou entgegenschickte und ihn gewaltsam gegen den Tisch oder die Wand fesselte.

  
Der Kuchiki lehnte sich jedoch nur mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

  
"Du bist in letzter Zeit sehr häufig in der Menschenwelt. Hast dich sogar für eine auswärtige Mission einschreiben lassen, obwohl dein Platz als Leutnant _hier_ in der Soul Society ist." begann Byakuya sachlich, doch je mehr er redete, umso mehr begann Renji zu fürchten, dass sein Vorgesetzter _ganz genau_ wusste, was in den letzten Monaten in seinem Leben passiert war und er sich nun einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn bloßzustellen und herunterzuputzen.

  
"Zufälllig war diese Mission in Karakura. Ich bin erstaunt, wie unwahrscheinlich gut diese Stadt dir gefällt."

  
Renji schwieg noch immer, den Blick halb gesenkt. "Außerdem stelle ich fest, dass du sehr distanziert mir gegenüber bist, seitdem du wieder hier bist. Und gerade eben hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du _Geschlechtsverkehr mit mir ablehnst_. Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?"

  
Renji schluckte schwer, während ein Schweißtropfen an seiner Schläfe herabrann. Sein Mund war furchtbar trocken und sein Herz klopfte heftig gegen die Innenseite seiner Brust, als würde es aus ihr hervorbrechen und wegrennen wollen, etwas, zu dem seine Füße gerade nicht in der Lage waren.

  
Was sollte er schon sagen? Das er mit Ichigo zusammen war? Das er kein Interesse an Byakuya hatte? Er würde seinen Freund nicht in dieses Schlamassel hineinziehen und letztere Antwort würde dasselbe mit ihm selbst machen.

  
Er war noch dabei zu überlegen, wie er sich aus dieser Situation herausreden sollte, da war Byakuya auch schon halb auf den Beinen. "Du führst eine _Beziehung_ mit dem Ryoka, nicht wahr? Kurosaki. Und lüg mich nicht an." Renji sagte gar nichts, sondern starrte stumm auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Er war kalkweiß geworden und als Byakuya einen Schritt auf ihn zu tat, hatte er es eilig, denselben Schritt zurückzuweichen.

  
Der Schritt des Kleineren war forsch, sein Blick lauernd und verärgert. Er trat auf Armeslänge an Renji heran.

  
"Du lässt mich fallen - für dieses Kind?" Er führte einen Finger unter Renjis Kinn und schob damit dann verärgert seinen Kopf zur Seite.

  
"Gefällt es dir, dass er zu dir aufsieht? Dass du ihm überlegen bist?"

  
Harsch griff der Adelige durch sein Hakama hindurch nach Renjis Männlichkeit und das riss den Rothaarigen aus seiner Starre.

  
"Fasst mich nicht an!" antwortete er, die Stimme ein wenig zu hoch, aber fest und er entwand sich dem Griff des Anderen, bevor er - entgegen jeglicher Etikette - aus dem Raum stürmte, Byakuyas wütenden Blick im Hinterkopf.

In den nächsten Tagen schaffte er es erstaunlich erfolgreich, Byakuya aus dem Weg zu gehen, hauptsächlich wegen der Ryoka-Miliz, deren Mitglieder ihn und den Rest von Trupp sechs auf Zack hielten.

  
Beinahe Tag und Nacht war er von einem Distrikt in den nächsten unterwegs, um verschiedene Gebiete zu überwachen und die Aufbegehrenden zurückzutreiben.

  
Erst als er sich einen tiefen Schnitt von einer Sichel quer über die Brust bis zu seinen Rippen hinab zuzog, als er nach einem langen Tag feige von hinten angegriffen wurde und nachdem ein Mitglied des vierten Trupps ihn notdürftig versorgt hatte, wurde er zurück geschickt, um die Verletzung - wenn auch nicht mehr lebensgefährlich, so doch kampfuntauglich machend - auszukurieren.

  
Einen weiteren Tag verbrachte er auf seinem Futon, während ab und an jemand aus der Vierten vorbeikam, um den Verband zu wechseln und ihm etwas zu Essen zu bringen.

  
Am Morgen des nächsten Tages wurde ihm die Nachricht zugebracht, dass er von den Geschehnissen in den Risikogebieten zu berichten hatte, schließlich hatte er die meiste Zeit über in einem von ihnen verbracht und wusste am Besten von den Taktiken des Feindes, der zwar laut einigen kurzen Feldberichten bald geschlagen sein würde, aber Renji fürchtete, dass seine Berichterstattung unangenehm enden würde.

  
Er war ein wenig zittrig auf den Beinen, als er sich erhob, um sich anzuziehen und seine Stirn ein wenig zu warm, sein Blick kurz unfokussiert und die Wunde, die schon bald wieder nur noch eine Narbe sein würde - der vierten Einheit sei Dank - pochte unangenehm.

  
Es wurde ein wenig besser, als er draußen an der frischen Luft war und sich tiefer ins Innere der Seireitei begab, doch der Gedanke, alleine mit Byakuya in einem Raum sein zu müssen, bereitete ihm Übelkeit und so war er unglaublich erleichtert darüber, als er - bei der sechsten Einheit angekommen - direkt weiter zum Büro der Ersten geschickt wurde, um vor den hohen Leuten seinen Bericht abzuhalten.

  
Zwar musste er bei den Treppen mehrmals innehalten, doch als er endlich vor dem Büro Yamamotos angekommen war und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, war er froh für den weiten Weg. Alles, nur nicht allein in Byakuyas Präsenz.

  
Er erbat Eintritt und als der ihm gewehrt wurde, stellte er fest, dass es nicht nur der Kommandant der ersten Einheit war, der sich hier befand.

  
Kyouraku war da, in seinem geblümten Kimono über der Hauptmannstracht und Juushirou, beide ehemals direkte Untergebene des ersten Kommandanten.

  
Sein Blick blieb jedoch an Byakuya hängen, der neben ihnen stand. Er wirkte nahezu klein und unbedeutend zwischen all den anderen mächtigen Männern, doch Renji vergaß dennoch beinahe, weshalb er überhaupt hier war.

  
Erst ein Räuspern von Seiten Yamamotos ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er verbeugte sich tief, bevor er erst ein wenig stockend und dann sicherer von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage erzählte.

  
Seine Stimme wurde rau und er hielt für einen Augenblick inne, als ihn ein kleiner Schwächeanfall überkam.

  
Für einen Moment war die Welt ganz weit weg und er bekam nicht mit, wie Byakuya nach einem seiner eigenen Diener rief und den Mann anwies, ein Getränk für ihn zu holen.

  
Erst als Renji der Becher in die Hand gedrückt wurde und er einen tiefen Zug von dem Getränk (war es Tee? Er war sich nicht sicher, nur, dass er so etwas noch nie in seinem Leben getrunken hatte und es vermutlich auch nie wieder tun würde, solange er sich nicht gut stellte mit Byakuya) genommen hatte, fühlte er sich wieder ein wenig besser und er entschuldigte sich, doch niemand schien es ihm allzu übel zu nehmen, nicht einmal der Generalkommandant selbst.

  
Es hatte auch seine positiven Seiten, verletzt zu sein. Nicht viele, zugegeben, aber wenigstens ein paar.

  
Er fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort, nachdem ihm derselbe Diener den tönernen Becher wieder abgenommen und sich entfernt hatte.

  
Die Minuten verstrichen. Das Getränk schien geholfen zu haben, denn er fühlte sich stärker, die kränkliche Schwäche war wie hinweg geblasen.

  
Dieser Zustand hielt einige Zeit lang an, dann kam die Schwäche wieder zurück. Zumindest dachte er das im ersten Moment.

  
Seine Stimme wurde fürchterlich heiser und seine Haut schien zu kribbeln, beinahe zu brennen und er begann - erst unmerklich und dann heftiger - am ganzen Leib zu zittern.

  
Er verstand nicht, was mit ihm geschah. So schlecht war es ihm nicht einmal gegangen, nachdem er den gefährlichen Schnitt auf dem Schlachtfeld erhalten hatte. Er glühte, als habe er Fieber und peinlich berührt stellte er fest, dass sich in seinem Schritt etwas regte.

  
Ein Schweißtropfen perlte an seiner Stirn herab und er versuchte zu überlegen, was genau mit ihm nicht stimmte, doch seine Gedanken waren furchtbar träge und er bemerkte erst geraume Zeit später, dass er mitten im Satz zu reden aufgehört hatte.

  
Byakuyas kühle Stimme dicht vor ihm riss ihn aus seinem Delirium.

  
"Es scheint ihm schlechter zu gehen. Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, Yamamoto-sama, würde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass er zurück in sein Bett kommt."

  
Die Antwort verstand er nicht, denn es legte sich schon ein Arm um seine Hüften, um ihn zu stützen. Eine gute Sache, denn als er ein paar Schritte mitgezogen wurde, stellte er fest, dass seine Knie viel zu sehr zitterten, um sich selbständig zu bewegen.

  
Sein Atem klang in seinen eigenen Ohren ungeheuer laut und er schloss überfordert die Augen.

  
Ihm war so heiß. Sein Glied schmerzte, so steif war es und Byakuyas Körper so dicht an seinem ließ eine Hitzewallung durch seinen Körper schießen, die ihn erregt keuchen ließ.

'Scheiße.' dachte er träge und war froh, dass sie das Gelände der ersten Einheit schon verlassen hatten. Dennoch dauerte es noch so lange, bis sie in der sechsten Einheit angekommen waren, bis er realisierte, dass sich wohl etwas in seinem Getränk befunden haben musste.

  
Dem Getränk, das Byakuya für ihn angefordert hatte.

  
Diese letzte Erkenntnis überkam ihn, als Byakuya gerade die Tür zu ihrem Büro schloss. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er ihn in sein Bett bringen wollte?

  
Ein Wimmern drang zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und obwohl nur träge, stieß er den Kuchiki beiseite - kein besonders kluger Schachzug, denn im nächsten Augenblick sackte er auf Hände und Knie, wo er sich klein machte und eine Hand gegen sein schmerzendes Glied presste, dass unter der Berührung Tropfen für Tropfen an Präejakulat verlor. Ihm entkam ein gequältes Schluchzen.

  
Byakuya musste sich in dieser Zeit wieder aufgerappelt haben, denn mit einem Mal fühlte sich Renji zurückgerissen und sein großer Körper, der gerade nicht sonderlich viel Widerstand aufbot, fiel zur Seite und wurde dann auf den Rücken gedreht.

  
Er fühlte Hände auf seiner durch den verrutschten Kimono nackten Brust und erschauerte.

  
Ein bedürftiges Stöhnen entkam ihm, ein Laut, den er so nicht von sich kannte und seine Hüften zuckten ins Nichts.

  
Eine kalte Hand lehnte sich an seine verschwitzte Wange, allerdings nur, um seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite zu drehen, bis er verschwommen in Byakuyas Gesicht blickte.

  
"Du bist furchtbar undankbar, _Renji_." erklang die dunkle Stimme des Adeligen. "Und das nach all dem, was ich für dich und deine Freunde getan habe. Sogar eine Illusion habe ich über dich gelegt, als der sechste Sitz uns damals gestört hat, bevor ich ihn habe versetzen lassen."

  
Renji konnte die Worte kaum aufnehmen. Ihm war heiß, jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach _Sex_ , nach _Berührungen_ und seine Hüften stießen in einer stummen Bitte ins Nichts.

  
"Und jetzt sieh dich an!" Eine Hand legte sich unter sein Kinn und schob es zurück, sodass sein blanker, angespannter Hals freigelegt war, unter dessen Haut man die Sehnen überdeutlich sehen konnte und bei genauerem Hinsehen sogar das Pochen der Halsschlagader.

  
Kühle Finger fuhren ein Stück tiefer und drückten leicht zu. Nicht stark. Nur ein wenig - mehr brauchte es bei Renjis momentanem Zustand auch gar nicht.

  
Unkoordiniert versuchte er nach der Hand zu greifen, die ihm die Luft abschnürrte, gleichzeitig aber konnte er spüren, wie sein Glied mehr Flüssigkeit absonderte.

  
"Bitte..." begann er zu krächzen. "Nicht..." Er war erschrocken darüber, wie seine eigene Stimme klang, weinerlich und voller Lust.

  
"Ach Renji, du solltest dich nicht dagegen wehren. Je mehr Zeit vergeht umso schlimmer wird es. Deswegen bin ich jetzt hier. Um es besser zu machen."

  
Die Hand, die eben noch an seinem Hals war, fuhr langsam über seinen nur halb bedeckten Oberkörper (was seinen Lungen ein paar schwere Atemzüge entlockte), bis sie schwer auf seinem verdeckten Glied zum liegen kam.

  
Mit einem Aufschrei zuckten seine Hüften nach oben.

  
Er wollte kommen. Er musste, musste, musste!

  
Ein Schluchzen entkam seinen Lippen, als Byakuya ihn mit mehr Kraft, als seiner schmalen Statur zuzutrauen war auf den Bauch drehte.

  
Er hasste sich und seinen verräterischen Körper für sein Verhalten, doch der plötzliche Positionswechsel, der ihm erst einen üblen Schwindel bescherrte, schenkte ihm im nächsten Augenblick einen Moment der Klarheit und bevor er über die Konsequenzen nachdenken konnte oder darüber, ob er physisch gerade - oder _irgendwann_ \- überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, fuhr er herum, erwischte den halb stehenden Kuchiki mit einem schwerfälligen Knie in der Seite, sodass der überrascht nach vorne viel und sich den Kopf an Renjis Schreibtisch stieß.

  
In diesem Moment war Renji nicht klar, wie unglaublich viel Glück er gerade besaß, sein Gehirn war mit nur einem einzigen Gedanken schon überlastet: Flucht.

  
Und noch während ein Teil von ihm fieberhaft überlegte, wohin genau er denn fliehen sollte, fiel ihm nur ein Ort ein.

  
Ichigo.

  
Unter unglaublicher Kraftanstrengung hievte er sich auf die Beine, sich dabei an seinem Schreibtisch in die Höhe ziehend und dabei halb auf dem noch bewusstlosen Byakuya herumtrampelnd und dann in Richtung Tür torkelnd. Er brauchte sein Katana - dann konnte er ein Tor in die Menschenwelt öffnen.


	2. Chapter 2

Mir war in Sommerferien noch nie langweilig. Ich habe immer etwas gefunden, mit dem ich mit beschäftigen konnte, sei es mit meinen Freunden oder mit meinen Geschwistern. Manchmal habe ich sogar für die Schule gelernt. Etwas gelesen. Musik gehört.

  
In diesem Sommer kann ich mich irgendwie für gar nichts begeistern. Renji fehlt an jeder Ecke.

  
Dieses Mal war sein Abgang weniger gruselig als das letzte Mal, damals, vor meinem Geburtstag.

  
Er hat sogar ein offizielles Schreiben gekriegt, in dem er innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden zurückerwartet wurde und wir haben - bis auf die allerletzte - jede dieser Stunden miteinander verbracht.

  
Nur, es war... komisch. Renji war gereizt und ich bedrückt.

  
Mittlerweile ist er schon beinahe einen Monat lang weg und obwohl er am Anfang ab und zu über sein Mobiltelefon aus der Menschenwelt geschrieben hat (Mit einem Code, den er mir - auf einem Blatt Papier niedergeschrieben - da gelassen hat), sind diese Nachrichten immer weniger geworden, bis ich jetzt fast eine Woche lang wieder nichts von ihm gehört habe.

  
Ich glaube nicht, dass Renji freiwillig etwas mit Byakuya anfangen würde - ein Teil von mir fragt sich aber: Was, wenn er ihn dazu zwingt? Ist Renji stark genug, physisch stark genug, um Byakuya zu entgehen? Selbst ich habe nur ein Unentschieden gegen ihn davongetragen und ich bin - war - so viel stärker als Renji.

  
Ich mache mich gerade wieder auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Ich bin gerne dort.

  
Ich putze sogar, in der Hoffnung darauf, dass Renji bald wieder kommt und dann soll er wenigstens einen sauberen Ort zum wohnen haben.

  
Jetzt, Ende August, ist es nicht mehr ganz so heiß, selbst jetzt, am späten Mittag und ich schwitze nicht, als ich in kurzer Hose und T-Shirt den Kilometer zu Renjis Wohnung jogge.

  
Es ist schon ein paar Tage her, dass ich hier war und obwohl ein Teil von mir sich zusammenzieht, ohne ihn in seiner Wohnung zu sein, freut sich der Rest von mir darauf.

  
Es ist wie ein kleines Ritual.

  
Ich schließe die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf, rufe wie gewohnt ein "Bin wieder da." in die leere Wohnung hinein, bevor ich aus den Schuhen schlüpfe und mich ans Werk mache. Alles liegt noch da, wo ich es gelassen habe, nur der Staub hat wieder seinen Weg hinein gefunden.

  
Ich öffne die Fenster in Renjis Wohnung und die Rolläden an ihnen, stecke das kleine Radio, dass ich vor zwei Wochen mitgebracht habe, in die Steckdose und lasse Musik laufen, denn ohne ist es viel zu leise und einsam.

  
Ich bin gerade dabei, den Boden in Renjis Zimmer zu fegen (die Fenster habe ich wieder geschlossen, nachdem mir erst eine Wespe und dann beinahe ein Vogel hineingeflogen sind), als ein dumpfes Geräusch vor der Wohnungstür mich aufschrecken lässt. Es muss sehr laut gewesen sein, denn die Wände sind meistens recht schalldicht.

  
Hastig stelle ich den Besen beiseite und schalte das Radio aus, während mein erster Gedanke _'Einbrecher!'_ lautet.

  
Sicher Ichigo, am hellichten Tage. Außerdem gibt es hier drin sowieso nichts zu holen. Weiß der Einbrecher ja aber nicht.

  
Ich verdrehe die Augen und will schon gerade wieder nach dem Besen greifen, als ein kratzen im Schlüsselloch mich dazu bringt, in den Flur zu gehen. Einen Schlüssel hat nur Renji und der Hausbesitzer, der - so weit ich weiß - aber noch nie hier drin gewesen ist. Zumindest nicht, seitdem Renji hier wohnt. Vielleicht ist es ja auch gar kein Schlüssel sondern ein Dietrich oder sowas.

  
Ichigo, du wirst paranoid.

  
Kurzerhand gehe ich zurück um den Besen zu holen - das Ding ist zwar weder sonderlich groß noch schwer, aber würde ich es jemandem über den Kopf ziehen, würde es den Typ wenigstens überraschen.

  
Die Tür öffnet sich und dann steht Renji vor mir. Glaube ich, denn im nächsten Augenblick bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher und im übernächsten ist es irgendwie Renji und irgendwie auch nicht.

  
Man müsste meinen, dass seine roten Haare unverkennbar sind. Sind sie auch. Aber sein Gesicht, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, ist eine Mischung aus ausgelaugt (im Sinne von vollkommen fertig) und erregt (und das in einem Ausmaß, wie ich das noch niemals zuvor gesehen habe).

  
Seine Augen sind fast schwarz und tränen unkontrolliert, sein Gesicht glüht regelrecht und er ist darunter kalkweiß.

  
Er zittert, so sehr, dass ich mich wundere, wie er den Schlüssel ins Schloss gekriegt hat und jetzt, wo die Tür offen ist, schwankt er vor und zurück.

  
Der Besen fällt mir beinahe aus der Hand vor lauter Überraschung. "R-Renji!" bringe ich hervor, bevor er mir entgegen fällt.

  
Gerade noch so strecke ich die Arme aus und stemme meine Hände in seine Schultern, um ihn halbwegs aufrecht zu halten.

  
Seine eigenen Hände greifen nun fahrig nach meinen eigenen Schultern und ich löse meine Finger von ihm, um ihn halb zu umfassen und hinein stolpern zu lassen.

  
Ich habe die Tür noch nicht geschlossen, als seine schweißnassen Hände mich fester packen und er mit rauer, brechender Stimme hervorbringt: "Fick mich, bitte!"

  
Gut, das war deutlich. Und ungewohnt. _So_ kenne ich ihn gar nicht.

  
Es ist offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht gut geht und ich bezweifle, dass ich jetzt Sex mit ihm haben sollte. "K-Komm erst mal rein." gebe ich deswegen überfordert zurück, schließe endlich die Tür und mühe mich damit ab, seinen schweren Körper in sein Zimmer und zum Bett zu bringen. Hinlegen und Beine hoch, dann sollte es ihm schnell besser gehen. Hoffentlich.

  
In diesem Zustand hätte er nirgendwo hingehen sollen.

  
Ich bugsiere ihn umständlich zum Bett, doch als ich ihn darauf ablegen will, zieht er mich mit sich herab.

  
Ich kann spüren, wie er seinen Schritt in hektischen Bewegungen an meinem Oberschenkel zu reiben beginnt, die Laute die er von sich gibt animalisch und gepresst, als wäre er schon viel zu lange laut, ohne es zurückhalten zu können.

  
Seine Arme schlingen sich fester um meinen Oberkörper und obwohl ich in einem Moment wie diesem für ihn da sein und auf ihn aufpassen sollte, kann ich spüren wie ich ebenfalls hart werde.

  
Verflucht.

  
Sein Gesicht. Seine Worte. Sein Stöhnen. Sein heißer Körper so dicht an meinem. Sein Geruch. Er _riecht_ nach Sex, ein schwerer Duft, der mich benebelt.

  
Ich spüre mich schwächer werden, meinen Widerstand bröckeln. Spontan vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in seinem Hals und ergreife ihn an den Hüften.

  
Ich bin ein wenig stärker geworden in den Wochen, in denen er weg war, habe trainiert, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, nur für mich selbst, teilweise draußen, teilweise in meinem Zimmer.

  
Ich bin immer noch schmal, aber muskulöser als zuvor, in etwa so wie während meiner Shinigami-Tage.

  
Vielleicht liegt es an seinem Zustand, aber ich bin dennoch überrascht, als ich seine Hüften problemlos auf das Bett pressen kann. Das Wimmern das er hören lässt, reißt mein Inneres beinahe entzwei, doch ich brauche diesen Moment, um mich wieder zu sammeln, um Renjis Bann, den er ungewollt auf mich gelegt hat, zu brechen. Ich muss meine Gedanken ordnen und überlegen, was ich mit ihm tun soll.

  
Ich presse mein Knie seitlich in seine Lendengegend. Sein T-Shirt ist derweil ein Stück hochgerutscht und der alleinige Kontakt meines nackten Knies mit seiner fiebrig-heißen Haut lässt ihn dumpf stöhnen, seine Hüften zucken bittend, doch ich bleibe hart (in mehr als einem Sinne).

  
Ich greife eine Handvoll von Renjis Haar und frage ihn: "Was ist mit dir?" Seine Lippen bewegen sich, während er mit verhangenen Augen zu mir aufschaut, doch kein Laut - naja, zumindest kein _Wort_ \- verlässt seine Kehle. "Ist das in der Soul Society passiert? Durftest du wieder her kommen? Wieso..." Ich schlucke. "Wieso bist du... _so_?" druckse ich, denn mir fehlen Worte für seinen Zustand.

  
Wieder bewegen sich seine Lippen und ich beuge mich mit dem Ohr dichter zu ihm herab. "Bya...kuya." presst er hervor, bevor sein Atem mit einem Mal rapide beschleunigt und ich fürchte gerade, dass er hyperventiliert, da wird sein Atem wieder ein wenig ruhiger. Nicht viel. Aber genug, dass er weiter reden kann.

  
"Tee. Hat... was rein...gemacht..." Ein Stöhnen durchdringt die Stille, das einen Stromschlag hinunter in meine Männlichkeit schießen lässt.

  
Ich schlucke.

  
Wenn ich richtig verstehe - und Renji überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, die Ereignisse wahrheitsgemäß zu schildern - hat Byakuya ihn unter Drogen gesetzt. Sowas wie... ein Aphrodisiakum. Nur anders. Aphrodisiaka steigern die Lust (Wikipedia lässt grüßen), aber sie machen nicht... sowas.

  
"W-Wie kann ich dir helfen?" frage ich ihn verbissen und Renji presst meinen Oberkörper spontan gegen den seinen (das Stöhnen, das ihm dabei entweicht, ist schmerzerfüllt, als hätte ich ihn damit verletzt), dann flüstert er heiser: "Fick mich einfach, bitte, _bitte_."

  
Ich muss die Augen schließen, um nicht selbst augenblicklich zum Orgasmus zu finden. Es ist schrecklich makaber und es ist furchtbar, was Byakuya getan hat (und wohl noch zu tun gedacht hat), aber so wie er gerade ist, geilt er mich unglaublich auf.

  
"Okay." versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen. "Okay." Ich fahre ihm über die glühenden Wangen, versuche ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen, doch er beruhigt sich nicht, sein Atem wird nur wieder schneller und der Blick, den er mir zuwirft, ist abgrundtief verzweifelt. Wer weiß, wie lange er schon in diesem Zustand ist. Oder was er alles schon versucht hat, um ihn zu beenden.

  
Sanft und zugleich schnell und methodisch befreie ich ihn aus seiner Kleidung, erst Hose und Unterhose, die ich ihm bis zu den Knöcheln herabziehe, wo ich ihm zuerst die Schuhe ausziehen muss, bevor auch der Rest sich entfernen lässt.

  
Mein Blick fällt dabei auf sein Glied, das einen steten Strom an Präejakulat von sich gibt, dessen Eichel wütend rot ist und das kerzengerade in die Höhe zeigt.

  
Es schaut schon so aus, als würde jede Berührung wehtun, so etwas wie höllische Lust oder so.

  
Ich ignoriere sein Dilemma vorerst und mache mich daran, ihn aus seinem Shirt zu befreien.

  
Für einen Augenblick halte ich erschrocken inne, als ich die lange Wunde erkenne, die sich von der Mitte seiner Brust, knapp unter dem Schlüsselbein in einer geriffelten, ungeraden Linie bis zu seinen Rippen auf seiner rechten Seite zieht.

  
Ich fürchte schon, dass Byakuya ihm die Verletzung verpasst hat, bevor ich feststelle, dass sie schon ein wenig zu alt ist und gut versorgt worden ist. Eine weitere Woche oder zwei unter den Heilkünsten der vierten Einheit und es wäre nur noch eine Narbe gewesen, so aber leuchtet sie in einem feurigen Rot und ist noch überzogen von Schorf.

  
Keine Stiche. Solche _menschlichen_ Dinge brauchen Shinigami nicht. So fürchte ich allerdings, dass die Wunde sich wieder öffnen könnte, wenn wir zu wild werden. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen.

  
Ich sollte mehr Vertrauen in die vierte Einheit haben. Hanatarou hat wahrlich Wunder bewirkt damals.

  
Renjis ganzer Körper windet sich auf dem Bett, als wäre selbst die Berührung der Bettdecke zu viel, als würde er von der leisesten Berührung meinerseits zum Orgasmus kommen.

  
Zaghaft beuge ich mich vor und gebe seiner linken Brustwarze - die, die am weitesten weg von der Verletzung ist - einen sanften Kuss. Ein langgezogenes "Haaah!" erklingt und als ich sacht an ihr sauge, folgen ganz viele kurze "Hah!"s.

  
"Oh scheiße nimm mich, nimm mich, nimm mich!" bettelt er undeutlich über mir, gefolgt von einem Schluchzen.

  
Ich lasse kurz von ihm ab. "Kann nicht." versuche ich ihm zu erklären. "Sieh dich an, du drehst ja schon bei der leichtesten Berührung durch! Ich bring dich noch um mit der Überstimulation! Du... Du musst erstmal kommen. Ein bisschen von dem Druck abbauen." Er schüttelt hektisch den Kopf. "Kann nicht!" presst er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Hab... versucht. Geht nicht."

  
"Komm schon, ich helfe dir! Du schaffst das." versuche ich ihn aufzumuntern, ihm Mut zuzusprechen, so wie er das damals bei mir gemacht hat.

  
Er schluchzt erneut auf, dieses Mal mehr frustriert. Die Augen hat er halb geschlossen. Ihm scheint schwindelig zu sein, wenn ich die Art und Weise, wie er sich an den Kopf fasst, richtig deute.

  
"Küss mich Shinigami." flüstere ich, dicht über seinen Lippen, sodass er sich nicht allzu sehr anstrengen muss, um mich zu berühren.

  
Er wirkt unglücklich dabei, doch er folgt der Aufforderung, während mal seine Hand zuckt und dann seine Hüften und dann die andere Hand. Verzweifelte Laute verklingen an meinen Lippen. "Ich bin bei dir." verspreche ich ihm, denn Dinge wie _Ich liebe dich_ oder _Alles wird wieder gut_ ist nichts, das er gerade hören wollen würde.

  
Ich kann mir seine Agonie nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, doch ich ersticke seinen Aufschrei gekonnt mit meinen Lippen, während ich beide Hände um sein schmerzhaft errigiertes Glied schlinge, sie nur um ihn lege und dann für einen Moment nicht bewege.

  
Renjis ganzer Körper scheint zu zucken.

  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm damit Schmerzen bereite, doch wenn dem so ist, dann wundert mich nicht, dass Renji nicht dazu in der Lage war, sich selbst anzufassen und daher auch nicht kommen konnte.

  
Genau das hat sich gerade eben geändert. Ich kann feuchtwarmes Sperma an meinen Händen herabrinnen spüren. Renjis Arme um meinen Rücken zerdrücken mich beinahe, während ich mir Mühe gebe, mich nicht auf seine Verletzung zu legen.

  
Der Samenstrom scheint erst gar nicht enden zu wollen, dann bricht er abrupt ab - allerdings hat sein Glied in diesen langen Sekunden kein Stück an Härte verloren.

  
Ein wenig überfordert lasse ich von ihm ab, um meine Hände an der Bettdecke zu säubern und er nutzt diesen Moment der Freiheit, um seine Unterschenkel in einer beinahe vernichtenden Umarmung um meine Hüften zu schlingen und sich gegen mich zu pressen.

  
Der schlimmste Druck scheint verschwunden zu sein - wenigstens ein Lichtblick.

  
"Fick mich, jetzt." beginnt er wieder und ich greife, aufgebend, nach der Schublade des Nachttisches, um Gleitgel hervorzuholen.

  
Er schüttelt hektisch den Kopf. "Scheiß drauf. Lass es. Nimm mich so, jetzt, sofort, _bitte_!"

  
Ich schüttle heftig den Kopf. "Nein." antworte ich mit fester Stimme. _Ich_ würde es nicht wagen, ohne Vorbereitung unter Renji zu liegen und wir haben _andauernd_ Sex. Sex, bei dem _ich_ unten liege, nicht er. Er ist es nicht mehr gewöhnt. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen.

  
Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er momentan viel zu verkrampft ist, als das ich weit kommen würde.

  
Renji beginnt zu fluchen, aber er klingt nicht verärgert, nur fuchtbar erregt und dadurch außer sich.

  
Ich versuche die Tränen, die an seinen Wangen zu seinen Ohren herabrinnen zu ignorieren, als ich beinahe gewaltsam seine Arme von mir löse, um endlich die Schublade erreichen zu können.

  
Ich schaffe es, das Gleitgel zu packen, bevor Renji mich wieder zu sich herabzieht.

  
Hastig presse ich einen Kuss auf seine Lippen und drücke einen großzügigen Klecks auf meine Finger.

  
Als ich sie zu seinem Eingang führe, kann ich spüren, dass ich recht hatte. Er ist furchtbar verspannt. Unmöglich, dass ich auch nur meinen kleinen Finger in ihn schieben kann.

  
'Geduld.' sage ich mir und beginne erst einmal damit, seinen Eingang zu massieren und dabei das Gleitgel an besagter Stelle zu verteilen.

  
Mein T-Shirt ist längst verrutscht (kein Wunder, so wie Renji sich an mich klammert) und ich kann spüren, wie ein wenig Sperma meinen Bauch trifft.

  
Ich gebe nicht nach und endlich, _endlich_ , kann ich spüren, wie mein Zeigefinger ein Stück weit in seinen Hintern rutscht.

  
Seine Augenlider flattern und sein Mund öffnet sich in einem lautlosen, glücklichen Stöhnen.

  
"Mehr!" haucht er tonlos und obwohl seine Muskeln ihn beinahe zerquetschen, lasse ich meinen Finger in ihm kreisen und kann dabei spüren, wie er Stück für Stück tiefer in die warme Höhle gezogen wird.

  
Mir hängt selbst der Mund halb offen. Wäre diese Situation nicht ganz so ernst und gruselig, würde ich seine momentane submissive Ader vollkommen genießen (und sowas von ausnutzen).

  
So bewege ich nur langsam den Finger, bis es mir nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich scheint, als könne er nun mehr vertragen und mit der nächsten Bewegung schiebe ich Zeige- und Mittelfinger so dicht übereinander, dass es sich nicht anfühlt wie zwei Finger, sondern einfach nur ein einziger (der sehr groß und sehr dick ist).

  
Renji scheint es kaum zu bemerken - zumindest nicht was Schmerzen oder Unwohlsein angeht. Seine Fingernägel hinterlassen schmerzhafte Spuren in meinem Nacken und meinem Oberarm und das Wimmern, das er von sich gibt, lässt meine Männlichkeit zucken.

  
Sanft stoße ich die Finger in ihn, kleine, pumpende Bewegungen, ohne seine Prostata zu treffen.

Der erste Orgasmus hat einen großen Teil der Frustration und Verzweiflung von ihm genommen und obwohl er Dank der Erregung noch immer wie halb von Sinnen ist, scheint er meine Berührungen zu genießen, zieht mich mit fahrigen Bewegungen näher zu sich, um seine Hände hungrig über meinen noch angezogenen Körper wandern zu lassen.

  
Seine Fingerspitzen glühen beinahe auf meiner Haut und ich muss für einen Moment innehalten und blinzeln, um mich wieder der zu erledigenden Aufgabe zuwenden zu können.

  
Noch eine gute Minute lang bewege ich meine Finger in ihm, weite sie scherenartig und quetsche noch einmal Gleitgel auf die Stelle, wo sich unsere Körper verbinden, doch die Anspannung ist während dieser Zeit aus seinem Körper geflossen und er bettelt mich um mehr an, erst mit seinem Körper, in der Art und Weise, wie er sich meinen Fingern entgegenbewegt, wie er über meinen Körper streicht und wie er mich ansieht, und dann auch mit Worten.

  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn genug vorbereitet habe (und ob es überhaupt möglich ist, ihn in diesem Zustand _genug_ vorzubereiten), also löse ich meine Finger von ihm und schlüpfe blitzschnell aus meiner Kleidung.

  
Sein Atem stockt in seiner Kehle und schon sind seine Hände wieder auf mir, fahren über meine Brust und dann über meine Bauchmuskeln. Ich halte ihn davon ab, als er nach meinem Glied greifen will. Ich würde viel zu schnell kommen.

  
Stattdessen verschränke ich unsere Finger, presse seine Hände neben seinem Kopf ins Kissen und küsse ihn.

  
Gierig erwidert er und als ich meine Hüften zu seinen herabsenke, beginnt er augenblicklich, sich an mir zu reiben. Ich lasse ihn das Tempo bestimmen und gehe nur mit seinen Bewegungen mit, bis ich spüre, dass ich dem Orgasmus nahe bin. Renji mag - gezwungen oder nicht - dazu in der Lage zu sein, seinen Penis noch eine Weile oben zu behalten, ich bin aber aus menschlichem Material gemacht (und auch nicht auf Drogen).

  
So löse ich meine Hände von seinen, meine Hüften von seinen und greife dann wieder nach dem Gleitgel, um meine Männlichkeit damit zu bedecken.

  
Hungrig blickt Renji zu mir auf, die Augen immer noch ein wenig verhangen, aber nicht mehr ganz so sehr wie am Anfang noch.

  
Mein Blick wandert zu seiner Erektion, noch bedeckt mit seinem Sperma und ich beuge mich gerade vor, um es wegzulecken, halte mich dann aber im letzten Augenblick zurück - nicht etwa, weil ich fürchte, Renji damit den Overkill zu verpassen (ich glaube er würde es ganz gut verkraften. Vielleicht würde er noch einmal kommen, aber das ist ja Sinn und Zweck von dem ganzen hier). Nein, ich fürchte, dass - was für ein Gebräu Byakuya ihm auch immer untergejubelt hat - es auch mich erwischen könnte, wenn ich seine Körperflüssigkeiten in meinen eigenen Blutkreislauf bekomme. Vielleicht paranoid - vielleicht aber auch clever.

  
So beuge ich mich nur zu ihm vor, presse mit einer Hand seine Beine ein Stück weiter auseinander und lotse dann meine mit Gleitgel bedeckte Erektion zu seinem Eingang. Seine Beine zittern deutlich und als ich langsam die Spitze in ihm versenke, rollen seine Augen nach hinten und seine Hüften zucken mir unkontrolliert entgegen.

  
Ich halte erstmal inne. Zum einen bin ich es selbst nicht (mehr) gewöhnt, beim Sex oben zu liegen, denn nicht nur das Renji den letzten Monat über in der Soul Society war, auch davor war ich meist auf der empfangenden Seite (heißt: Unter ihm) gewesen. Ich weiß, dass es ihn nicht stört, unten zu liegen. Er genießt es im Gegenteil sogar, so wie ich auch. Vielleicht aber hat er das Gefühl, mir etwas beweisen oder auf mich aufpassen zu müssen, weil ich ja so viel jünger und unerfahrener bin als er.

  
Viel wichtiger aber: Ich muss auf Renji aufpassen, nicht das er noch an Herzversagen stirbt (kann ein Gigai das? Oder - wenn wir schon dabei sind - eine _Seele_?) oder sich zu Tode atmet oder sonst was.

  
Er scheint gerade komplett der Wonne verfallen zu sein und würden die Muskeln in seinem Arsch mich nicht so sehr malträtieren, mich nicht so stark festhalten dass es wehtut, würde ich demselben Gefühl freien Lauf lassen. Aber, nein, ich muss die Kontrolle behalten. Für Renji.

  
Zaghaft versuche ich, mich zu bewegen, lasse die Hüften ein wenig kreisen, doch erst als ich in einem Anflug an Experimentierwahn seine Beine ergreife und seine Knie in Richtung seiner Brust drücke, lässt er mit einem Mal locker und ich rutsche ein paar Zentimeter tiefer in ihn.

  
"Verflucht, Ichigo." quetscht er nuschelnd hervor, eine Hand in das Kissen unter seinem Kopf gekrallt und die andere um die Metallstange seines Bettes.

  
"Tu ich dir weh?" frage ich, ein wenig außer Atem, nur um sicher zu gehen. Hastig schüttelt er den Kopf, sodass seine rote Mähne hin und her fliegt. Vorsichtig krabbele ich ein Stück näher und meine Erektion begibt sich ein Stück tiefer in sein Inneres. "Gefällt es dir?" "Hmmmmm!" stimmt er nickend zu, mehr ein Stöhnen als ein tatsächliches Wort und ich atme erleichtert aus, bevor ich seine Beine fester gegen seine Brust presse, darauf achtend, nicht zu viel Gewicht auf seine nur halb verheilte Wunde zu legen.

  
Ich lehne mich mit dem Oberkörper ein wenig vor, sodass ich halb auf seinen Unterschenkeln liege und kann mich durch den Positionsvorteil nun besser in ihm bewegen. Dennoch starte ich langsam, ein wenig raus und wieder rein, nur jeweils ein paar Zentimeter. Renjis Glied gibt wieder fleißig Lusttropfen von sich und als sein Keuchen zu lautem Stöhnen wird, das aus seinem geöffneten Mund dringt, hole ich weiter aus und ramme meine Männlichkeit in ihn, so fest ich nur kann.

  
Nach drei Stößen treffe ich seinen Lustpunkt und mit einem hohen Schrei ergießt er sich erneut.

  
Ich überlege gerade, ob ich mich wieder zurückziehen sollte (ich weiß wie überempfindlich man nach einem Orgasmus ist), doch er presst sich nur weiter gegen mich, nicht sehr aktiv, da seine Beine noch immer gegen seine Brust gefaltet sind, doch ich verstehe und nehme ihn einfach weiter.

  
Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich kurz zusammen, erst in Unwohlsein, dann in Konzentration und dann nur noch wieder in purer Ekstase und mit einem Blick zwischen seine Beine stelle ich fest, dass er immer noch hart ist.

  
Ich atme tief durch, die Augen für einen Moment geschlossen. Was, wenn ich zum Orgasmus komme und er immer noch hart ist? Ich habe schon unter normalen Umständen weniger Stamina als er und jetzt gleich zehnmal nicht so viel wie er.

  
Aber ein Schritt nach dem anderen.

  
Obwohl ich spüre, dass ich selbst immer näher an meine Grenzen komme, stoße ich weiter in ihn, rein und wieder raus, rein und wieder raus, lausche seinem erregten Keuchen, dem tiefen Stöhnen und dem gelegentlichen Aufschrei, wenn ich seinen Lustpunkt genau richtig treffe.

  
Renji ist - was Worte angeht - ungewöhnlich ruhig. Ich würde ihn gerne wieder reden hören, wie er das normalerweise tut, wie geil ich bin und wie scharf ich ihn mache und all das. Erst war es peinlich, aber ich glaube ich habe mich daran gewöhnt und es ist irgendwie auch Renjis Art und Weise, seine Zuneigung mir gegenüber auszudrücken.

  
So aber genieße ich einfach sein Aussehen, sein gerötetes Gesicht, dass unter all der Röte nicht mehr ganz so fürchterlich weiß ist wie zuvor, seine geschlossenen Augen, die sich manchmal unter einem besonders heftigen oder gut gezielten Stoß meinerseits weit öffnen und seine wunderschönen dunklen Augen sehen lassen. Mein Blick wandert weiter nach unten, zu seinen feuchten, offenen Lippen. Sie sind noch nicht rot genug und ich würde sie gerne küssen - nicht jetzt.

  
Dann versperren mir Renjis kräftigen Beine den Blick auf seinen Torso, die mächtigen Schultern kann ich aber dennoch sehen und die Tattoos, die sich gut sichtbar auf seiner hellen Haut abzeichnen.

  
Wieder ein zittriges Ausatmen, ein dunkles Ächzen, seine Augenlider flattern. Er ist wunderschön so. Aber ich kann spüren, wie sich meine Hoden zusammenziehen. Ich bin fast soweit.

  
Schnell schiebe ich eine Hand zwischen seine Beine, um ihn ebenfalls wieder, ein drittes Mal, zum Orgasmus zu bringen.

  
Wenn er nicht redet, muss ich es eben tun. Ich beuge mich zu ihm herab und flüstere halblaut in sein Ohr: "Bist du wieder so weit? Kommst du gleich wieder? Hast du dich schonmal angeschaut in der letzten halben Stunde? Wie viel Sperma du verlierst? Du könntest damit halb Japan schwängern!"

  
Er kann damit _halb Japan schwängern_?! Wow, ich sollte das mit dem Dirty Talk sein lassen.

  
Renji findet es aber wohl gar nicht so schlecht (oder aber er hat nur meine Stimme gehört, nicht aber was genau ich ihm gesagt habe. Das wäre wahrscheinlicher), denn mit einem dumpfen Heulen kommt er wieder zum Orgasmus, ich spüre es an der Art, wie seine Rumpfmuskeln mich an Ort und Stelle einschließen, wie er den Kopf zurückwirft und die Zähne gefletscht hat. Eines fehlt allerdings: Sein Samen. Wahrscheinlich ist er schon zuvor alles losgeworden.

  
Ein Gutes hat es aber, denn ich spüre seinen Penis in meiner Hand endlich an Größe verlieren.

  
Renji schluchzt dumpf, er scheint ebenso glücklich darüber zu sein wie ich (mag makaber klingen, dass ich mich darauf freue, dass er nicht mehr hart ist, aber obwohl Renjis Zustand mich sehr hart und sehr geil gemacht hat, habe ich lieber _normalen_ Sex mit ihm (auch wenn man unseren Sex nur selten als _normal_ bezeichnen kann)).

  
Hastig ziehe ich mich aus ihm zurück. _Jetzt_ dürfte er überempfindlich gegenüber allem sein. Stattdessen lasse ich meine Hand hastig an meinem besten Stück auf und ab wandern. Ich war davor schon nah am Orgasmus und Renjis Anblick bringt mich schnell über die Klippe.

  
Ich habe keine Skrupel, mich quer über ihn zu ergießen. Er ist auch so schon so dreckig, dass mein Samen da keinen Unterschied mehr macht.

  
Seine Beine sacken wieder zurück aufs Bett und seine Brust hebt und senkt sich rasant. Mein Blick bleibt an seiner Wunde hängen. Dicht unter seiner Brust klafft sie tatsächlich wieder ein wenig auf und ein dünnes Rinnsal an Blut sickert über seinen Bauch.

  
Ich kneife besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch es wirkt nicht so, als könne er jetzt jeden Augenblick davon sterben und so lege ich mich erst einmal neben ihn (auf seine linke Seite, da, wo er nicht verletzt ist) und schlinge den rechten Arm um seinen Nacken und ziehe mit dem linken seinen Kopf an meine Schulter, so, dass er immer noch auf dem Rücken liegt und seine Wunde nicht weiter aufreißt.

  
Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinem Haar. Es riecht ein wenig nach welcher Droge auch immer Byakuya ihm gegeben hat und ganz, ganz viel nach Sex und darunter, wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere, nach Renji.

  
Wir sind ein paar Minuten lang ruhig, denken an gar nichts, sondern kommen einfach nur herunter von dem Sex, den wir hatten.

  
Besorgt ist mein Blick immer wieder zu seinem Schritt gewandert, als ich gemerkt habe, dass er _immer noch_ halb hart ist, dann habe ich aber beruhigt festgestellt, dass sich dieser letzte Rest an Erregung oder Droge oder _was auch immer_ sich langsam wieder gelegt hat.

  
Ich komme viel schneller wieder zu Atem als er, bleibe aber dennoch dicht bei ihm liegen und streiche ihm sanft durchs Haar oder über die Wange, presse federleichte Küsse auf sein Haar und seine Stirn.

  
Er wirkt furchtbar erschöpft und (tut mir Leid für diesen Begriff, Renji!) schwach. Seine Lippen bewegen sich leicht gegen meine Kehle. Erst halte ich es für Worte, dann stelle ich fest, dass er mir müde Küsse aufdrückt, in dem Versuch, meine Liebkosungen zu erwidern.

  
Ich rutsche ein Stück an ihm herab, bis wir Auge in Auge und Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze sind, beide Hände an seinen Wangen.

  
Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich sagen soll und schweige einfach. Renji blickt mich einfach nur an, die Pupillen nicht mehr so groß und sein Blick nicht mehr so weltfern. Er wirkt, als würde er sich darüber wundern, hier zu sein und es gleichzeitig genießen.

  
"Ichigo?" fragt er mit heiserer Stimme. Ich nicke und streiche mit dem Daumen über seine Wange. Er seufzt und schließt die Augen für einen Moment, ein dünnes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

  
"Ich... habe es gehofft, bin mir aber nicht sicher gewesen. Mir war... schwindelig und alles war so unecht. Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass..." Er bricht ab und ich warte geduldig. Er zuckt leicht mit den Achseln. "Naja, dass du Byakuya wärst der irgendwelche Illusionen auf mich gehetzt hat oder sowas."

  
Mein Blick wird hart. Nicht deswegen, weil Renji das gedacht hat, sondern deswegen, weil ich es Byakuya zutraue.

  
Ich bringe ihn um! Ich finde einen Weg in die Soul Society und dann bringe ich ihn um. Aber später, nicht jetzt. Jetzt ist erst einmal Renji dran.

  
"Er wird bezahlen dafür. Scheiß drauf das er adelig ist. Und ein Hauptmann. Scheiß drauf." wiederhole ich.  
Mein Blick wird wieder sanfter und ich beuge mich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

  
Erschöpft erwidert er ihn, die Augen geschlossen und eine Hand auf meiner Brust, als müsse er spüren, dass ich da bin, dass mein Herz schlägt und mein Körper warm ist.

  
Schließlich ist es dann aber er, der den Kuss unterbricht, den Kopf ein Stück zurückzieht und mein Gesicht betrachtet, als könne er selbst nicht ganz glauben, dass er hier bei mir ist.

  
Zugegeben, ich muss mich auch erst wieder daran gewöhnen.

  
Und jetzt ist es einmal an mir, ein wenig auf ihn aufzupassen. Mit den Worten "Bin sofort wieder da." erhebe ich mich, drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lasse den erschöpften Renji liegen, bevor ich erst in die Küche eile, um ein Glas Wasser zu füllen und dann ins Bad, um den Waschlappen unter warmes Wasser zu halten.

  
Zu guter Letzt schnappe ich mir den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, den wir im Badezimmer haben, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass der große Renji sich bei der Hollowjagd einmal verletzt, was bisher zum Glück noch nicht vorgekommen ist, aber so wird das Ding dann doch mal benutzt.

  
Voll bepackt gehe ich zurück ins Zimmer, wo Renji ein angestrengtes Lächeln zeigen lässt.

  
Sacht fahre ich mit dem Waschlappen über sein verschwitztes Gesicht. Er schließt dankbar die Augen.

  
Dann gebe ich ihm einen Schluck zu trinken und er nickt mir zu, den Blick den er mir zuwirft voller Dankbarkeit und zugleich ein wenig ungläubig, aber auch voller Liebe.

  
Ich beginne das Sperma-Chaos auf seinem Körper aufzuwischen und stelle schnell fest, dass der kleine Waschlappen nicht dafür ausreicht.

  
Mit roten Ohren haste ich mehrmals zurück ins Badezimmer, um den Lappen auszuspülen, bevor Renji wieder ansehbar ist.

  
Zu guter Letzt öffne ich den Medizinkasten und überlege kurz, wie ich die Wunde am besten versorgen soll (mit meinen niederen, menschlichen Hilfsmitteln), bevor ich mich dazu entscheide, mit dem feuchten Lappen (natürlich sauber) erst einmal das hervorgetretene Blut wegzuwischen, bevor ich vorsichtig eins dieser Kompressen-Dinger auf die Stelle presse, die mittlerweile zum Glück nicht mehr so heftig blutet.

  
Mit einer Hand öffne ich einen neuen Verband und helfe Renji kurzerhand dabei, sich aufzusetzen, um ihn verbinden zu können.

  
Er schwankt ein wenig und als er sich endlich wieder zurücklegen kann, atmet er erleichtert aus. Ich übrigens auch. Wäre er spontan bewusstlos geworden und umgefallen oder sowas, hätte er sich nur heftiger verletzt.

  
Wir schweigen beide, ich überwältigt von der vollbrachten Aufgabe und Renji aus Erschöpfung, doch als ich mich daran mache, das ungebrauchte Zeug wieder in den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu räumen, erhebt Renji die Stimme.

  
"Du bist definitiv nicht Byakuya oder eines seiner Kidou-Meisterstücke. Er hat es gar nicht in sich so zu sein wie du." "Wie bin ich denn?" frage ich ihn, halb zum Scherz. Er wirkt nachdenklich und hebt eine Hand an meine Wange, um mit dem Zeigefinger darüber zu streichen. Er wirkt gerade ein wenig schüchtern (es steht ihm nicht) und im nächsten Augenblick senkt er den Blick und zuckt mit den Schultern.

  
"Naja, anders. Sowas wie eben," er deutet mit dem Blick zu dem Verband, "hat und würde er nie tun. Vielleicht hätte er nen Diener oder so geholt, aber persönlich? Tsss. Du bist... gutherzig und selbstlos und du stehst für deine Freunde ein. Ich finde das toll."

  
Ich schweige und spüre, wie ich rot werde. Ich würde mich anders beschreiben. Stur und reizbar, zynisch und impulsiv.

  
Na gut, und ich stehe für meine Freunde ein, diese Aussage unterschreibe ich dann doch.

  
Ich stelle den fertig zusammengepackten Erste-Hilfe-Kasten neben das Bett und setze mich im Schneidersitz neben ihn. Er scheint zu frösteln und so beeile ich mich, die zusammengeknautschte Bettdecke unter ihm zu befreien und ihn zuzudecken.

  
"Gehts dir wieder... gut?" frage ich zaghaft und er nickt, die Augen halb geschlossen. "Besser als vorhin. Viel besser. Ich weiß endlich wieder wo ich bin. Und es ist nicht mehr alles so durcheinander." "Hast du eine Ahnung, _was_ er dir gegeben hat?" Er zieht wieder die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

  
"Ich hätte auch selbst darauf kommen können, dass da was nicht stimmt. Ich habe einen Bericht abgegeben bei der ersten Einheit, Byakuya und ein paar andere waren auch da. Da war ich schon verletzt." Er zeigt auf die zugedeckte Wunde auf seiner Brust. "Und mir gings auch nicht so dolle. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat Byakuya was für mich holen lassen. Hat das sicher geplant." Er nickt mit hartem Blick. "Erst gings mir... gut. Sehr gut. Der Schwindel war weg und alles, aber dann hat alles wieder angefangen, allem voran... naja." Er deutet in Richtung seines besten Stücks.

  
Ich schlucke. Ich will ihn nicht drängen, suche aber nach mehr Gründen, um Byakuya auf die schwarze Liste zu setzen. "Was dann?"

  
"Er hat mich mit sich genommen. Zurück in unsere Einheit. Da habe ich schon kaum was mehr mitgekriegt. Ich... weiß auch gar nicht mehr richtig wie ich es geschafft habe abzuhauen, nur noch, dass er... aufdringlich war. Irgendwie... anders als sonst. Sonst hat er mich nicht mehr angefasst als unbedingt notwendig und dieses Mal..." Er scheint zu überlegen. "Er... konnte die Finger gar nicht von mir lassen."

  
Ich sehe wie ein Schauer über seinen Körper läuft und ich lege meine Hand auf die Stelle der Bettdecke, unter der ich die seinen sehe.

  
"Wieso hat er das überhaupt gemacht? Das mit dem... Getränk?" Er schnaubt. "Ach ja, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Er weiß von uns. Keine Ahnung wie - vielleicht kann der Arsch ja auch Gedanken lesen oder sowas - aber er weiß von uns."

  
Ich schlucke kurz, dann wird mein Blick härter. Auch gut. Dann wird es ihn wenigstens nicht überraschen, wenn ich auftauche, um ihn einen Kopf kürzer zu machen.

  
"Ich werds überleben." stelle ich selbstsicher fest. "Ich hoffe es." murmelt Renji nur, bevor sich seine Augen wieder schließen. "Müde?" frage ich ihn sanft und er nickt.

  
"Schlaf. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen und dann holen wir ihn uns." Wieder nickt er, ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

  
Ich ziehe mir meine Boxer über und lege mich zu ihm. Nicht, um auch zu schlafen. Aber die Nähe wird ihm gut tun. Das hat Papa immer gesagt. Das, wenn jemand krank wird, Körperwärme gut ist.

  
Renji ist zwar nicht krank im altbekannten Sinne, aber was bei Fieber und so hilft, kann hier auch nicht schaden.

  
Außerdem kann ich so gut darüber nachdenken, wie wir uns Byakuya am besten kaufen können.

  
Er liegt auf dem Rücken, ich auf der Seite zu seiner Linken, die Arme behutsam um ihn gelegt, sodass sie die Wunde nicht berühren.

  
Seine Hand greift nach meiner und ich halte sie fest, während er sein Gesicht in meinem Hals vergräbt.

  
Ich kann ihn mehrmals tief ein- und wieder ausatmen hören (und spüren), dann wird sein Herzschlag langsamer und seine Atmung ruhiger.

  
Eine Minute lang beschäftige ich mich noch mit meinem Freund in meinen Armen, dann lasse ich die Gedanken abschweifen.

  
Kann man solchen Missbrauch melden? Dem Generalkommandanten zum Beispiel? Ich stelle fest, dass ich nichts weiß über die Regeln der Shinigami-Welt. Nicht wirklich zumindest. Nur die Dinge, die mich selbst beschäftigt haben oder mit welchen Gesetzen auch immer ich ins Gehege gekommen bin.

  
Ich _weiß_ , dass Beziehungen unter Shinigamis nicht verboten sind - aber auch in der Welt der Seelen sollte es doch so etwas wie Einvernehmlichkeit geben, oder? Und wenn jemand diese Regel, dieses Gesetz, bricht, dann müsste es dafür doch auch eine Strafe geben. Oder?

  
Mir raucht schon beinahe der Kopf vor lauter Denken.

  
Wie kam man Byakuya überhaupt etwas nachweisen? Der könnte ja einfach darauf plädieren, dass Renji es freiwillig gemacht hat. Und... teilweise hat er das ja auch. Zumindest... hat er nie nein gesagt. Nicht wirklich. _Ja_ gesagt hat er allerdings auch nie. Nicht von dem, was er mir erzählt hat. Gut, das war nicht viel. Wenn Renji wieder aufwacht, muss ich ihn danach fragen, auch wenn es alte Wunden wieder aufreißt.

  
Reiß dich zusammen Ichigo! Du weißt noch nicht einmal, ob das überhaupt funktionieren wird und suchst schon nach Wegen, Byakuya bei den Autoritäten anzuschwärzen.

  
Ich atme tief durch. Papa! Der müsste sowas wissen.

  
Der dürfte auf der Akademie gewesen sein, alles über Gesetze und all den Kram gelernt haben. Aber ich kann ihn wegen sowas nicht anrufen. Oder sonst wie mit ihm reden.

  
Unmöglich.

  
Aber ich muss. Für Renji! Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wie genau ich ihm das alles erklären soll, aber er hat meine Beziehung mit Renji sowieso schon so gut wie erraten, vielleicht wird es also doch einfacher als gedacht.

  
Ich atme tief durch und entwinde mich unmerklich Renjis Griff. Zu jeder anderen Zeit würde er davon aufwachen. Nur ein weiteres Indiz dafür, wie mies es ihm geht.

  
Ich greife nach meiner Shorts und dem Mobiltelefon darin, werfe einen letzten Blick auf den tief und fest schlafenden Renji und begebe mich in die Küche, wo ich die Tür schließe und mich an die Anrichte lehne, bevor ich die Nummer von Papa raussuche, kurz auf meiner Lippe herumbeiße und dann entschlossen auf die grüne Taste drücke.

  
Das Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals und ich habe das Bedürfnis, wieder aufzulegen, doch ich halte das Handy nur an mein Ohr und warte ungeduldig darauf, dass das Tuten aufhört. Vielleicht hat er ja gerade einen Patienten. Oder sein Handy ist aus.

  
"Kurosaki hier." ertönt sein dunkler Bass und ich schlucke.

  
"H-Hi Papa." begrüße ich ihn mit tonloser Stimme. "Oh, Tagchen auch Sohn. Was gibts?"

  
Wie erklärt man seinem Vater, dass der Freund von seinem Vorgesetzten missbraucht wird, man dem ganzen ein Ende setzen will und sich all das in der Welt der Seelen abspielt?

  
Tja, hätte ich mir doch früher was einfallen lassen sollen.

  
"In der Soul Society." beginne ich direkt, ohne Umschweife. "Kennst du dich dort mit den Gesetzen aus?" Das scheint ihn kurz aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn er schweigt für einen Moment. "Klar." antwortet er dann. "Wieso fragst du?" "Weil... weil ein Freund von mir in Schwierigkeiten ist." "Die kleine Dunkelhaarige oder der große Rothaarige?" unterbricht er mich und ich schlucke. "Der große Rothaarige." "Hmm... Und von welchen Schwierigkeiten reden wir? Befehlsverweigerung, Fahnenflucht, Ermordung eines Vorgesetzten?" Meine Augen werden groß. Was denkt Papa eigentlich, was wir den ganzen Tag über machen? (Ich korrigiere mich: Ich will nicht wissen, was er _denkt_ das wir den ganzen Tag über machen.)

  
"N-Nein, eigentlich eher umgekehrt. Ein Vorgesetzter ist... ihm zu nahe gekommen." Das klingt unverfänglich. "Soso, _zu nahe gekommen_. Ich nehme an gegen seinen Willen?" Ich nicke und merke, dass er es nicht sehen kann. "Ja." "Kam es zu Intimitäten?" Meine Wangen werden rot. Wenn Eltern über Sex reden ist das peinlich. "Ja." gebe ich zaghaft zu. "Und häufiger." "Hat er versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren?" Meine Schultern sinken herab. Nicht wirklich. Zumindest damals nicht. "Ähm, nicht so ganz. Aber er wollte es nicht!" setze ich schnell hinterher. "Hmm. Um wen handelt es sich bei dem Vorgesetzten? Dein Freund steht ja selbst recht hoch oben auf der Karriereleiter." "Wirst du wem davon erzählen?" werfe ich hastig ein, doch von der anderen Seite der Leitung ist nur ein Schnauben zu hören.

  
"Es interessiert mich nicht, was in der Seireitei geschieht. Meine Welt ist diese hier." Ja, das beruhigt. Papa mag manchmal noch so anstrengend sein, aber er würde mich nicht anlügen. Nicht bei etwas wie dieser Sache (anders sieht es bei Geburtstagsgeschenken aus).

"Okay... Kuchiki Byakuya." Ich höre ihn scharf die Luft einziehen. "Kuchiki? Dann lass die Finger davon." "Wieso?" unterbreche ich ihn, etwas zu laut. "Weil die Kuchikis adelig sind, die sind eine Sorte für sich, da verbrennen du, dein Freund - und alle anderen, die euch dabei helfen sollten - sich nur die Finger." "Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach _nichts_ tun!" widerspreche ich heftig. " _Können_ schon, aber mir scheint, dass du es nicht wollen würdest." "Ganz recht!"

  
Er seufzt.

  
"Wo ist dein Freund gerade?" "Hier. Also, hier, im Sinne von in unserer Welt." "Hat er die Erlaubnis dazu?" Meine Schultern sinken herab. "I-Ich glaube nicht." antworte ich tonlos. Papa seufzt und ich sehe vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie er sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Stelle zwischen den Augenbrauen reibt.

  
"Das ist schlecht. Da ist dann doch ein wenig Fahnenflucht dabei, auch wenn ich den Grund dafür verstehe. Eventuell sogar ein wenig Befehlsverweigerung, wenn er gerade woanders sein müsste. Das verkompliziert das alles - er hat niemanden umgebracht als er hergekommen ist, oder?" "Ich... keine Ahnung! Ich glaube das weiß auch er selbst nicht." "Weshalb?" "Weil... Byakuya hat ihm irgendwas verabreicht. Als er hergekommen ist, war er nicht ganz bei Sinnen." "Etwas verabreicht im Sinne von _zu nahe gekommen_?" "Hmm." nicke ich. Papa schweigt für einen Augenblick.

"Wie geht es ihm im Augenblick?" fragt er, etwas wie Besorgnis in der Stimme - der Arzt in ihm kommt wieder durch.

  
"Gut glaube ich. Er schläft gerade." stelle ich mit einem vorsichtigen Blick aus der Küche heraus fest.

  
"Am besten kommt ihr beide so bald wie möglich her zur Klinik." "Wieso?" frage ich in einem Anflug an Panik. "Oder ich komme dahin wo ihr gerade seid." "Wieso?" frage ich erneut. "Ganz einfach, was immer er da bekommen hat, wenn ihr es beweisen wollt, muss einer bestätigen, dass er es auch tatsächlich intus hatte. Und wer könnte das besser als dein liebster Vater?" Entgegen der spielerischen Worte, ist seine Stimme ernst. "Vor allem gegen einen Kuchiki. Also, wo seid ihr?"

Ich schweige und denke hastig nach. Ich kann Papa doch nicht hierher bringen! Renji wäre damit nicht einverstanden. Naja, vielleicht doch, aber _ich_ will es nicht. Das hier ist unser gemeinsamer Rückzugsort. Man möge sich einmal vorstellen, wir sind gerade mitten im BDSM oder einfach nur bei normalem Sex und Papa steht vor der Tür. Igitt!

  
Aber er hat leider recht! Wir brauchen etwas, um zu beweisen, dass wir keine Märchen spinnen.

  
Ich seufze tief und gebe Papa die Adresse durch.

  
"Gut, bin ich zehn Minuten da. Wenn er in der Zeit aufwacht - gut. Wenn nicht - halb so wild." "Okay, bis gleich." presse ich hervor und lege auf. _Wenn nicht - halb so wild_?! Ja klar. Er ist ganz nackt und ich so gut wie! Hastig gehe ich zurück ins Zimmer und schlüpfe erst einmal selbst in meine Kleidung, bevor ich mich zu Renji ans Bett setze und ihm leicht gegen die Wangen klopfe. "Hey." versuche ich ihn aufzuwecken, doch es braucht noch einen Augenblick, bis seine Augenlider endlich zu flattern beginnen. "Hmm." presst er verschlafen hervor und ich presse kurz die Lippen auf seine, bevor ich auf die Beine springe und erst einmal das Fenster aufreiße.

  
"Wasislos?" nuschelt er undeutlich und reibt sich mit dem Arm über die Stirn. Schon bin ich wieder bei ihm, verhelfe ihm zu einem Schluck Wasser und erkläre ihm in wenigen Worten, was ich angestellt habe und von wem wir gleich Besuch kriegen.

  
Ihn scheint das weniger zu stören als mich, er schaut sogar ganz gerührt aus, während ich ihm erst in neue Unterwäsche und eine neue Hose helfe und die alten Kleidungsstücke in Renjis Wäschekorb vergrabe.

  
Das Shirt lasse ich aus. Es würde nur die Wunde neu aufscheuern wenn wir Pech haben und wir haben auch so schon genug Probleme.

  
Renji ist noch immer nicht ganz wach, aber die zehn Minuten sind um. Pünktlich wie Papa eben ist, klingelt er auch schon an der Tür. Ich habe diesen Ton noch nie gehört und selbst Renji zuckt merklich zusammen.

  
Für einen Moment frage ich mich, von wo Papa eigentlich wusste, wo genau er denn klingeln soll, denn ich erinnere mich nicht, ihm Renjis Nachnamen verraten zu haben - also, jemals! Er scheint eigene Nachforschungen angestellt zu haben, was ihn betrifft.

  
Darüber werde ich mir allerdings ein anderes Mal den Kopf zerbrechen.

  
Hastig öffne ich ihm die Tür und warte, bis er zu uns in den zweiten Stock kommt, in der Hand seinen kleinen Koffer, den er immer auf Hausbesuche mitnimmt, aber immerhin ohne den Arztkittel.

  
Das hätte ihn furchtbar offiziell aussehen lassen.

  
"Alles klar?" fragt er mich, als ich ihn eintreten lasse und ich nicke nur und kann dennoch fühlen, wie er mich einmal von oben bis unten begutachtet.

  
Sieht man mir an, dass ich Sex hatte? Hoffentlich nicht. Unauffällig fahre ich mir durchs Haar, während Papa die Schuhe auszieht und sich unaufgefordert in Richtung von Renjis Zimmer begibt.

  
So subtil er auch vorgeht, mir fällt auf, wie er den Blick kurz rechts und links in Bad und Küche wandern lässt. Soll er. Alles ist sauber.

  
Renji versucht sich aufzusetzen, als Papa reinkommt, doch der deutet mit einer Handbewegung, dass er es sein lassen soll. "Bleib bloß liegen, du bist weiß wie eine Leinwand." erklärt er ernst und setzt sein Köfferchen auf das Bettende, an das ich mich unauffällig stelle, die Hände ineinander verschränkt.

  
Ein kühler Wind kommt durch das offene Fenster herein, während Papa sich an die Bettkante setzt, den Blick abschätzend auf die halb verheilte Wunde auf Renjis nackter Brust gerichtet.

  
Er scheint wohl der Meinung, dass dies noch einen Moment warten kann, denn im nächsten Moment hebt er Renjis Augenlider höher und betrachtet die dunklen Iriden dahinter, eine nach dem anderen.

  
"Hmm... Geweitet. Trüb." murmelt er vor sich hin, mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir oder Renji, bevor er ein Stethoskop aus seinem Koffer holt und Renji abzuhören beginnt.

  
Der liegt furchtbar ruhig da und schaut dem ganzen teilnahmslos zu. Ist er noch müde? Haben Byakuyas Drogen Nachwirkungen?

  
Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken und ich bin mit einem Mal mächtig froh, dass Papa hier ist.

  
Er schaut nicht allzu glücklich aus, als er das Stethoskop zur Seite legt. "Mach mal den Mund auf und streck die Zunge raus."

  
Gehorsam befolgt Renji die Aufforderung und was auch immer Papa _hier_ sieht, scheint ihn nicht besser zu stimmen. Ich blicke meinerseits kritisch auf seine Zunge. Irgendwie blasser als sonst - kann man das so sagen? Kann eine Zunge _blass_ sein?

  
Ich ärgere mich gerade darüber, mich nie richtig für Medizin interessiert zu haben oder solche Dinge gefragt zu haben. Andererseits - weshalb hätte ich sollen? Ich hatte sonst nie das Bedürfnis nach diesem Wissen.

  
"Hat er was getrunken seitdem er hier ist?" fragt Papa und ich nicke und muss mich erst einmal räuspern, damit meine Stimme nicht zu sehr bricht. "Ja, Wasser." Ich deute auf das Glas auf dem Nachttisch und Papa nickt.

  
"Bring noch mehr." Ich frage (und hinterfrage) nicht, sondern nehme nur wieder das Glas auf und gehe in die Küche, um mehr zu holen. Ich beeile mich. Ich will nicht verpassen, was im anderen Zimmer vor sich geht.

  
Papa misst gerade den Blutdruck, wieder mit seinem Stethoskop und dem Druckarmband-Dings. Ich schleiche mich heran und stelle das volle Glas zurück auf den Nachttisch, während Renji Papas Arbeit betrachtet.

  
Das kennt er vermutlich nicht. Von wo auch? Das gibts in der Soul Society nicht. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass jemand aus der Soul Society ihm jetzt helfen könnte.

  
"105 auf 58, Puls bei knapp 100. Ist dir schwindelig?"

  
"Ein bisschen." antwortet Renji und mich überrascht, wie schwach er sich gerade anhört. Ist es die Wunde? Die Droge? War es vielleicht sogar der _Sex_? Ich schlucke. "Hmm, _bisschen_ sehr würde ich mal sagen. Und nein, bleib liegen, hast niemandem was zu beweisen."

  
Kurz sehe ich wieder den altbekannten Kampf in Renjis Augen und ich fürchte, dass er sich aufsetzen wird, dann seufzt er aber nur und schließt die Augen wieder, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick.

  
Papa kramt derweil nach einer abgepackten Spritze und ein paar dicken Röhrchen, erklärt in Renji in kurzen Worten was es mit dem Blutabnehmen auf sich hat und schiebt dann unzeremoniell die Nadel unter die Haut seines Ellbogens. Wir zucken beide zusammen, wenden aber nicht den Blick ab, als er die Spritze aufzieht.

  
Ich hebe die Augenbrauen. Sollte jetzt nicht Blut kommen? Liegt es daran, dass er eine Seele ist? Schwachsinn, Ichigo! Er ist sehr wohl in der Lage zu bluten.

  
Papa seufzt. "Ichigo, gib ihm mal was zu trinken." Achja, stimmt. Das Blut fließt nicht richtig, wenn man zu wenig trinkt. Ich setze mich neben seinem Kopf aufs Bett, hebe diesen vorsichtig an und gebe ihm zu trinken. Er nimmt nur ein paar Schlucke, doch Papa beharrt darauf, dass er das Glas leert und so zwinge ich Renji härtnäckig dazu, auch den Rest des Wassers zu trinken.

  
Er wirkt fast noch ein wenig erschöpfter als davor, als er es endlich geschafft hat. Überhaupt schaut es so aus, als ob die halbe Stunde Schlaf, die er hatte, ihm geschadet statt geholfen hat.

  
Besorgnis nimmt mich ein und bevor ich es verhindern kann, habe ich ihm auch schon zaghaft über die Wange gestrichen und er blickt mich an, nein, fast durch mich hindurch, aber nur teilweise wegen seinem Zustand und teilweise einfach so, als würde er durch den ganzen Körper in meine Seele schauen.

  
Das ist noch nicht so oft passiert. Er versteckt sich gerne hinter seiner Fassade aus Coolness, so wie ich das auch oft mache.

  
Jetzt nicht.

  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir dasitzen und uns anblicken, vielleicht eine Minute oder länger, vielleicht auch nur ein paar Augenblicke.

  
Schließlich ist es Renji, der wegschaut, runter zu seinem Arm, wo Papa die Nadel ein wenig verschoben hat und das Blut jetzt endlich fließt.

  
Ich überlege gerade, ob er das extra gemacht hat, da verwerfe ich den Gedanken auch schon wieder.

  
Als wäre nichts geschehen, redet Papa weiter, unsere stummen Liebesbezeugungen gefliessentlich ignorierend. Danke Papa. "Sorg dafür, dass er viel trinkt. Mindestens jede halbe Stunde so ein Glas, am besten mehr."

  
Ich nicke stumm. Mich kriegt man hier nicht weg, selbst dann nicht wenn Schule wäre.

  
Er betrachtet das gesammelte Blut in den Röhrchen nachdenklich. "Ich finde raus, was da drin ist. Was er dir gegeben hat." Renji nickt und Papa steckt die Röhrchen und die benutzte Nadel jeweils in seperate Teile seines Koffers, bevor er ein Pflaster über die Einstichstelle klebt, obwohl die nicht einmal blutet.

  
"Ich schaue mir noch einmal kurz die Wunde an. Wie ist das passiert?" "Feldmission. Feindangriff aus der Deckung, so gegen 2236 in einer eigentlich kampffreien Zone." "Erstversorgung?" "Vielleicht fünf Minuten später durch die vierte Einheit."

  
Damit scheint Papa zufriedener zu sein. Er löst kurz den Verband, den ich um Renjis Mitte gewickelt habe und betrachtet die Wunde kritisch. Sie blutet nicht mehr, ein Glück, und er drückt ein wenig an den Seiten herum, bevor er den Verband wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Ort schiebt.

  
"Dein Werk?" fragt er, an mich gerichtet. Ich nicke. "Gute Arbeit, Sohn." Er erhebt sich von der Bettkante. "Ein paar Stunden, vielleicht ein Tag, je nachdem wie schwer oder einfach das Zeug zu finden ist, dann weiß ich was in deinem Blut ist. Ichigo, denk dran, dass er viel trinken soll. Und stellt mir nichts an."

  
Renji nickt zu allem sein Ja und Amen. Ich tue es ihm nach und spüre, wie ich dabei rot werde, auch wenn Papa sicher nicht _sowas_ damit gemeint hat.

  
"Ich ruf dich an." sagt er - nichts davon, ob und wann ich wieder nach Hause komme. Nochmal: Danke Papa.  
Ich begleite ihn zur Tür, schweigsam, so wie er auch.

  
Erst als er schon - wieder fertig angezogen - halb in der Wohnungstür steht, sagt er leise. "Ich meine es. Lass die Finger von seinem Vorgesetzten, wenigstens so lange, bis ich was gefunden habe." Ich seufze. "Ich kann sowieso nicht in die Soul Society. Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe keine Kräfte mehr."

  
Er nickt knapp und ein harter Zug taucht um seinen Mund herum auf. "Ich erinnere mich. Machs gut." Er gibt mir einen Klaps gegen die Schulter, dann geht er und ich schließe die Tür.

  
Stimmt. Keine Kräfte mehr. Wie zum Teufel soll ich in die Soul Society kommen?

  
In seinem Zimmer höre ich Renji husten und eile wieder an seine Seite. "Ich hol dir noch was zum trinken." erinnere ich mich an Papas Worte und beeile mich, meine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen.

  
Er hat wieder zu schwitzen begonnen und nachdem ich ihm zu trinken gegeben habe, hole ich wieder den Waschlappen und wische damit sanft über seine Augenbrauen, die Stirn und über seinen Hals.

  
"Danke." flüstert er und ich lächle gezwungen.

  
Ich sollte ihn schlafen lassen, doch das Problem, wie ich in die Soul Society kommen soll lässt mich immer noch nicht los und so äußere ich meine Sorgen.

  
Er schnaubt. "Ich wette mit dir, dass sich Urahara was einfallen lassen könnte." Ich mache große Augen, aber nur für einen Moment.

  
Stimmt. Wie konnte ich nicht an _ihn_ denken?! Renji lacht schwach. "Ich kann dir seine Nummer geben." "D-Danke, die hab ich. Glaube ich..." antworte ich und er nickt zufrieden. "Na los, ruf ihn an. Ich ruhe mich ein bisschen aus und sobald dein Vater was rausgefunden hat gehts schnurstracks in die Seireitei."

  
Ich schlucke und gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor ich ihn schweren Herzens im Bett zurücklasse und mich wieder in die Küche verkrümele um zu telefonieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte abschließend noch erwähnen dass ich kein Arzt oder etwas in der Art bin. Ich hab zwar einiges recherchiert aber letzten Endes habe ich keine Ahnung von Medizin und Drogen und deswegen entschuldige ich mich für etwaige Logikfehler oder unkorrektes Verhalten von Renji und / oder Ichigo. ^^"


	3. Chapter 3

Die nächsten Stunden sind die Qual.

  
Renji schläft zwar, aber unruhig. Von Zeit zu Zeit wecke ich ihn aus seinem ruhelosen Schlummer und gebe ihm Wasser zu trinken. Manchmal kriegt er das kaum mit, ist noch halb am Schlafen und schluckt nur automatisch.

  
Papa hat sich noch nicht gemeldet.

  
Achja, und Urahara. Der hat nur gelacht bei meiner Frage, ob er mir in die Soul Society verhelfen kann und gesagt, dass er es vorrätig hat (was _es_ ist, will ich lieber nicht wissen) und ich vorbeikommen soll, wenn ich gehen will.

  
Sehr viel länger war unser Gespräch nicht und ich habe mein Mobiltelefon neben mir liegen, um ja nicht Papas Anruf zu verpassen, doch der lässt auf sich warten.

  
Ich bin selbst unruhig, kann nicht schlafen oder ein Buch lesen oder einen Film schauen. Stattdessen sitze ich auf Renjis Bett und sehe ihm beim Schlafen zu, wische manchmal den Schweiß weg und blicke dann wieder auf mein Handy, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich Papas Anruf nicht verpasst habe.

  
Es ist schon beinahe dunkel, als mein Mobiltelefon endlich vibriert (ich habe es extra leise gestellt, um Renji nicht zu wecken) und ich springe regelrecht vom Bett, haste in die Küche und drücke auf die Klingeltaste. "Ja?" melde ich mich atemlos. "Ichigo, ich bins." antwortet Papa. "Hast du was gefunden?" "Worauf du wetten kannst. Da ist ein ganzer Cocktail in seinem Blut, teilweise auch verschreibungspflichtige Medikamente aus unserer Welt." Ich blinzle. Wie zum Kuckuck kommt Byakuya bitteschön an _sowas_?

  
"Ich habe hier Spuren von Bupropion und Prolaktostatin, beide dafür bekannt die Genitalien empfindlicher zu machen und die Lust auf Geschlechtsverkehr zu erhöhen - hast du etwas davon bei ihm bemerkt?" Ich schlucke. "Hmm." nicke ich nur wage und Papa lässt das Thema darauf beruhen. "Dann habe ich hier noch Yohimbin - immerhin was pflanzliches, das könnte er auch aus der Soul Society haben, auch wenn das Zeug in unserer Welt ebenso bekannt ist. Überdosierung führt zu hohem Puls - was ich dir bestätigen kann -, überhöhtem Schweißfluss und Angstzuständen." Angst hat er glaube ich keine, aber schwitzen tut er. Und wie.

  
Ich schlucke. "Was bedeutet das?" frage ich. "Das ich vorerst von Sport abrate, bevor sich sein Herz überanstrengt. Bei dieser Mischung kann ich dir unmöglich voraussagen für wie lange. Am besten er schläft und trinkt weiter Wasser, bis sein Körper das Zeug los wird." "Okay." antworte ich mit dünner Stimme. "Und, Ichigo?" "Ja?" "Zögere nicht anzurufen, falls sich etwas verändert." "Mach ich." antworte ich, erleichtert über seine Unterstützung. "Gut. Schlaft gut. Und Ichigo - damit kriegt ihr Kuchiki vielleicht doch dran."

  
Ich sage nichts, antworte nur ebenfalls ein Gute Nacht und lege dann auf.

  
Erleichtert atme ich aus. Renji gehts bald wieder gut und Byakuya kriegt sein Fett weg. Besser könnte es nicht sein.

  
Ich gehe kurz aufs Klo und dann zu Renji, wo ich aus Hose und Shirt schlüpfe und zu ihm unter die Decke krieche.

  
"Und?" höre ich ihn fragen. Seine Stimme klingt müde und ein wenig brüchig, aber ich bin froh, dass er wach ist. Mit kurzen Worten erzähle ich ihm, was Papa gefunden hat.

  
Er scheint ebenfalls erleichtert und kuschelt sich an mich. So schutzbedürftig kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Vielleicht sind das diese Angstzustände von dem Pflanzenzeug. Ich schlinge sanft die Arme um ihn und ziehe ihn an mich heran.

  
"Gute Nacht." flüstere ich und presse meine Lippen gegen seine feuchtwarme Stirn.

  
Es dauert noch zwei Tage, bis Renji wieder richtig auf dem Damm ist. Er nörgelt herum und verlangt danach, aufstehen zu dürfen, doch ich klebe über ihm wie eine Mutterhenne und lasse ihn nur aus dem Bett, wenn er pinkeln muss.

  
Am ersten Tag geht es ihm schon so weit so gut, dass wir einen Film auf seinem Laptop ansehen. (Zumindest hat Urahara ihn in den letzten Monaten nicht zurückgefordert, also gehe ich einmal davon aus, dass es jetzt _Renjis_ Laptop ist.)

  
Danach war er wieder müde und ich habe ihn schlafen lassen, während ich das ganze Zeug im Internet gesucht habe, von dem Papa geredet hat.

  
Zwischendurch koche ich einmal (wenn auch nichts besonderes) und lasse uns gegen Abend eine Pizza liefern. Renji ist begeistert von den Dingern und ich muss ihn davon abhalten, die ganze Pizza allein zu essen. Auch ich habe Hunger nach dem spärlichen (schlecht gewürzten, angebrannten) Mittagessen.

  
Ich eigne mich nicht für solche Dinge. Das macht sonst immer Yuzu.

  
Am zweiten Tag habe ich ihn dann tatsächlich nur noch mit Gewalt im Bett behalten können. Sogar die Wunde auf seiner Brust sieht besser aus und als er aufsteht (dieses Mal ohne meine Hilfe und ohne das ich ihn stützen muss), ist er nicht blass im Gesicht und seine Schritte nicht schwankend.

  
Renji scheint seine Zeit im Bett zum Pläne schmieden genutzt zu haben, denn während dem Frühstück am dritten Tag kann er von kaum etwas anderem reden als unserem geplanten Ausflug in die Soul Society. Ich erkläre ihm in kurzen Worten, was ich über Yohimbin und Co. herausgefunden habe und Renji hört mir schweigsam zu, Wut in den dunklen Augen, bevor er mir erklärt, wie er mich in die Seireitei zu schmuggeln gedenkt.

  
"Ikkaku und Yumichika werden uns bestimmt dabei helfen, die können dich gut leiden, auch wenn sie oft nicht so tun. Wir stecken dich in einen Shihakusho und... ja, wir färben dir die Haare und kleben dir einen Bart an oder so, damit man dich nicht sofort erkennt. Niemand erwartet dich in der Seelenwelt und wir sagen, dass du neu bist. Wenn wir auf wen von der fünften Einheit treffen sagen wir einfach du wärst von der dritten und umgekehrt oder so. Aizens Einheit ist unten durch und die von Gin und Tosen auch, da hinterfragt niemand mehr allzu viel. Und überhaupt treffen wir am besten nicht allzu viele Leute. Dann... Dann..."

  
Ja, weiter bin ich bisher auch noch nicht gekommen. 

  
"Können wir zum Generalkommandant?" Er seufzt und reibt sich den Nacken. "Wohl nicht. Dein Vater hat schon recht, so einfach können wir Byakuya nicht anschwärzen. Shiba-san hat zwar bewiesen, _dass_ Byakuya mir was gegeben hat, aber das wird wohl nicht reichen. Wir brauchen... richtige Beweise dafür, dass er sich mir aufdrängt."

  
Ich schlucke und ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Klar." antworte ich mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. "Wie stellst du dir das vor? Läufst du in sein Büro und hoffst, dass er dich anspringt und mit dir Sex haben will?"

  
Ich kann sehen, wie es Renji innerlich schüttelt. Er schließt die Augen und seufzt tief. "Ich... muss wohl." "Nein, musst du nicht! Wir finden etwas besseres." widerspreche ich ihm heftig. "Wer weiß was du getan hast, als du von ihm weggerannt bist - vielleicht bringt er dich um oder... selbst wenn nicht, er wird sicher wütend darüber sein, dass du gegangen bist."

  
"Stimmt." brummt er. "Dann... kundschaften wir erstmal alles aus und überlegen uns dann, wie sicher es ist, sowas zu machen. Wir brauchen eine Videokamera für Bildmaterial und-" Ich unterbreche ihn.

  
"Du willst ihn nach... all dem wirklich noch an dich ranlassen?" Ich kann ihn schlucken sehen. "Nein, aber das muss ich ja auch nicht. Ich lasse mich ganz sicher nicht beim Sex filmen! Es reicht, wenn Byakuya mich bedrängt und dann schnappe ich mir einfach die Kamera und haue ab."

  
"Hmm..." brumme ich, noch nicht ganz überzeugt. "Erst einmal brauchen wir eine Videokamera und ich habe keine." "Macht nichts, wir kaufen eine."

  
Nun, das ist der perfekte Moment um eine Frage zu stellen, die mir schon eine Weile auf der Zunge brennt. "Von wo hast du eigentlich das ganze Geld? Die Wohnung, ins Kino gehen und all das?" "Na von meinem Job natürlich." Renji wirft mir einen Blick zu, der wohl _Fragst du das gerade wirklich?_ bedeutet. "Job?" bringe ich nur hervor, noch verwirrter als zuvor.

  
"Ja klar - als Shinigami kriegt man Geld - wusstest du das nicht?" Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Und das kannst du in dieser Welt benutzen?" "Quatsch - aber Urahara tauscht es gegen Yen und umgekehrt."

  
Mir entkommt ein amüsiertes Schnauben. So viele in dieser Welt lebende Shinigami hat es sicherlich nicht - vermutlich ist Renji sein einziger Kunde, zumindest was die Geld-Wechsel-Geschichte angeht.

  
Cool, dass er das trotzdem macht.

  
"Also gut, wir machen es so wie du sagst." gebe ich schließlich nach. Renji ist sturer als ich, da gehe ich jede Wette ein.

  
"Wann sollen wir gehen?" frage ich weiter. "Sobald wir die Kamera haben." Das ist... sehr schnell. Ich bin sonst immer für spontane Aktionen zu haben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, ohne Vorbereitung in die Seireitei zu marschieren.

  
Nicht jetzt, wo ich keine Kräfte habe.

  
Ich kann uns beide nicht beschützen - das sind keine Schläger aus der Oberstufe, sondern Killermaschinen.  
Gleichzeitig verstehe ich Renjis Drängen - er war schon zu lange abwesend und je länger er weg bleibt, umso schlimmer die vermutlich ausstehende Strafe. Ein Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken, als ich an Rukias Beinahe-Hinrichtung denke, auch wenn die nur von Aizen angesetzt war.

  
Und wäre Papa damit einverstanden? Vielleicht könnte er uns Tipps geben, wie wir Byakuya am besten fertig machen können.

  
Ich seufze. "Frühstücken wir zuvor wenigstens noch fertig?" "Klar. Aber danach machen wir los."

  
Ich nicke stumm.

Eine Stunde später sind wir komplett bereit für die Reise in die Soul Society. Wohnung abgeschlossen, neugekaufte Videokamera in einer kleinen Umhängetasche, die ich mir um die Schulter geschlungen habe, eine Nachricht an Papa in unserem Briefkasten.

  
Jetzt stehen wir vor Uraharas Laden und das Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Es geht zu schnell und gleichzeitig nicht schnell genug.

  
Wenn wir nur schon wieder zurück hier in dieser Welt wären. Ich schlage mir unauffällig gegen die Wangen. Reiß dich zusammen Ichigo!

  
Ich mache mir nicht Sorgen um mich, ich komme zurecht. Es geht mir um Renji. Er könnte ja auch einfach hier bleiben. Für immer.

  
Ich schüttle innerlich den Kopf. Es wäre nur für eine Weile - dann wäre die Soul Society hinter ihm her. Nein, es ist Zeit, dass wir das hier beenden.

  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Urahara sich darüber freut mich zu sehen - er ist ganz einfach sein übliches Selbst.

  
Bis jetzt hatte ich keine Idee, wie genau ich denn in die Soul Society kommen soll, so ganz ohne Seelenform, doch da hat Urahara Abhilfe. Jeder hat schließlich eine Seele, egal ob er damit kommunizieren kann oder nicht. Überhaupt braucht jeder Hilfe beim Übergang zwischen Seelenkörper und dem Normalen.

  
Damals habe ich mein Abzeichen gebraucht, Renji braucht einen Gigai, und so weiter, also wundert es mich schlussendlich doch gar nicht so sehr, als Urahara einfach sein Zanpakuto benutzt, um meine Seele aus meinem Körper zu schieben.

  
Keine Shinigamikleidung, nur ein einfacher, weißer Shitagi.

  
Es fühlt sich... seltsam an. Als wäre ich unter Wasser. Das Atmen fällt mir schwer, das Gehen fällt mir schwer und das Reden ist unmöglich.

  
Gut, damit wäre geklärt was geschieht, wenn man jemanden wie mich in die Seelenform zwingt - kann mich jetzt jemand wieder in meinen Körper zurückbringen?

  
Ich verstehe nicht, was Urahara sagt, denn es klingelt in meinen Ohren, doch er reicht mir eine Pille, klein, giftig rot und deutet mir, dass ich sie schlucken soll. Das letzte Mal, als ich etwas von Urahara geschluckt habe, ist Kon dabei herausgekommen, doch da das Gefühl von _nicht-atmen-können_ langsam überhand nimmt, stecke ich mir das Ding hastig in den Mund und schlucke schwerfälllig.

  
Keine Minute später ist der Tinitus weg und ich japse hastig nach Luft, während Urahara lacht. Ich sehe mich nach Renji um - da steht er, in seiner Shinigamiuniform und mit seinem Zanpakuto an seiner Seite. Und ich kann ihn sehen. Als Shinigami. Das Herz klopft mir bis zum Hals. Es hat funktioniert. Urahara redet davon, dass ja zum Glück alles gut gegangen ist (was hätte denn da schief gehen können? Nein, warte, ich will es nicht wissen!) und das ich bereit für eine Reise in die Seelenwelt wäre.

  
Zugegeben - es wäre ein wenig problematisch geworden, wenn ich auch in der Seelenform keine Seelen sehen könnte. Man stelle sich nur vor ich laufe gegen jemanden oder spreche mit der Luft.

  
So viel zur Tarnung.

  
Dann gibt Urahara mir die typische Shinigamikleidung zum Anziehen (sie riecht ein wenig muffig, aber wenigstens passt sie) und färbt mir dann doch tatsächlich das Haar in ein unauffälliges, dunkles Braun um.

  
Es steht mir nicht, aber das muss es ja auch nicht. Man darf mich nur nicht sofort ausfindig machen. Außerdem sollten mich die meisten Shinigami sowieso nicht erkennen. Die kennen mich vielleicht vom Hören-Sagen, haben mich aber noch nie selbst gesehen.

  
Nur andere Hauptmänner oder Leute wie Ikkaku, mit denen ich mich häufiger getroffen habe, könnten mich identifizieren, um die müssen wir einen Bogen machen.

  
Urahara gibt mir eine große (ziemlich, ziemlich große) Dose mit, in der sich dutzende, wenn nicht hunderte dieser kleinen roten Pillen befinden. "Ich setze sie euch auf die Rechnung." sagt er mit dem liebsten Unterton, den er zustande kriegt. (Am liebsten hätte ich sie ihm dafür selbst verfüttert.) "Nimm immer dann eine, wenn du Atembeschwerden kriegst. Oder die Welt um dich herum irgendwie verschwommen wird oder so."

  
Ich seufze. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich hier das Versuchskaninchen für ihn bin.

  
Sogar ein Katana sucht er für mich heraus. Es schaut alt aus, ist aber gepflegt - einigermaßen zumindest. Als ich ihn frage, wem das Zanpakuto zuvor gehört hat, lacht er mich einfach nur aus und erklärt mir, dass es ein ganz normales Katana aus der Menschenwelt ist, irgendwann aus der Zeit des Shoguns Yoshinobu Tokugawa.

  
Ich bin nicht besonders davon begeistert, eine hunderfünfzig Jahre alte Waffe mit mir herumzutragen - aber besser als nichts.

  
Dann sind wir auch schon raus aus Uraharas Laden - ich mit der Umhängetasche mit Videokamera und Pillendose über der Schulter - und Renji öffnet mit Zabimaru einen Durchgang in die Soul Society.

  
Die Türen öffnen sich und dicht neben Renji trete ich in das weiße Licht, dass so grell auf meine Augenlider drückt, dass ich sie für einen Augenblick schließen muss.

  
Als ich sie wieder öffne, stehen wir in den Ausläufern der Seireitei.


	4. Chapter 4

Es ist seltsam, wieder hier zu sein. Die weißen Gebäude, die langen Gänge unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel und der blaugefließte Boden. Es erinnert mich ein wenig an Geschichten über Orte, an denen Milch und Honig fließen (was physikalisch gesehen natürlich unmöglich ist. Andererseits ist _das hier_ ja ebenfalls keine physische Welt).

  
Das Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals und das Katana schlägt mit jedem Schritt gegen mein Bein. Morgen werden da sicher unzählige blaue Flecke sein, doch ich wage es nicht, es über dem Rücken zu tragen so wie Zangetsu damals. Das wäre zu auffällig, schließlich bin ich so ziemlich der einzige gewesen, der das so gemacht hat (heißt; viel zu auffällig) und so halte ich es schlussendlich - so gut es geht - mit meiner linken Hand fest.

  
Renji ist sehr schweigsam und auch ich sage nichts, stattdessen blicken wir konzentriert nach links und rechts, halten Ausschau nach Leuten, die uns erkennen könnten und denen wir aus dem Weg gehen sollten.

  
Ich schätze wir sind fürchterlich auffällig, so wie wir uns umsehen, wie unsere Augen unruhig hin und her wandern. Dass wir schwitzen wie verrückt hilft nicht besonders.

  
Gut, es ist warm - aber wir sehen gehetzt aus, wie auf der Flucht.

  
Es hilft nichts. Ich ziehe Renji mit mir in eine halbwegs dunkle Seitengasse. "Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für sowas." flüstert er dich an meinem Ohr und ich kann seinem Atem an ihm spüren und seinen warmen, kräftigen Körper an meinem.

  
"Nicht doch _deswegen_ , Idiot." presse ich ebenso leise hervor. Ich bin gerade viel zu durcheinander und konzentriert darauf, mich unauffällig zu verhalten, als das ich (oder Klein-Ichigo) den Nerv für Sex hätten. "Wir sind zu auffällig. Wir müssen uns beruhigen." "Ich _bin_ ruhig." antwortet er und ich blicke zu ihm auf, etwas durcheinander. Stimmt. Sein Atem geht gleichmäßig und nicht zu schnell. Er schwitzt zwar, aber obwohl in seinem Blick ein Feuer brennt, als er mir ins Gesicht blickt, scheint er fast gelangweilt.

  
Wieso zittern dann meine Hände? Wieso fühle ich mich dann mies?

  
Ich schlucke. Wir sind jetzt noch keine halbe Stunde hier - hat die erste Pille, die Urahara mir gegeben hat, schon ausgedient? Verflucht.

  
Ich greife ungelenk in die Tasche und hole aus der Dose eine der roten Tabletten, verschütte dabei ein paar in die Tasche hinein und schließe sie hastig wieder, bevor ich das Ding ohne Wasser runterschlucke.

  
Jetzt schaut Renji eher besorgt aus und er hat die Arme halb ausgestreckt, als wolle er mich auffangen, sollte ich fallen.

  
Verflucht, hoffentlich nicht.

  
Ich lehne mich kurz an die kühle Backsteinwand in meinem Rücken. Wieder dauert es eine gute Minute, dann geht es mir merklich besser. Mein Herz rast nicht mehr so sehr, mein Atem geht nicht mehr so hastig und das Zittern in meinen Händen lässt nach.

  
Ich seufze schweren Herzens. "Okay, mir scheint wir haben nicht viel Zeit." gebe ich zu, ohne Renji in die Augen zu blicken. Ich hasse mich für meine momentane Schwäche. Eine Pille pro halbe Stunde. Wie lange reicht mir das? Lange genug? Werde ich spontan zusammenklappen und sterben? Kann ich das momentan überhaupt?

  
Ich schüttle hastig den Kopf. "Wir gehen jetzt zur elften Einheit und bitten Ikkaku darum, dass er Byakuya ablenkt, dann machen wir alles bereit, legen die Kamera aus und so weiter. Dann... kommt dein großer Auftritt und wir gehen mit allem was wir haben zu Yamamoto. Ich glaube so viel Pillen habe ich. Und dann... muss ich zurück. Zurück und in meinen Körper und zwar dringend."

  
Ich blicke zu ihm auf. Er nickt. "So machen wir das." Mein Zustand scheint auch ihm nicht so ganz zu behagen.

  
"Kannst du laufen?" Ich schnaube. "Klar!" sage ich, etwas zu heftig. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn Renji mich durch die Gegend tragen müsste. "Okay." antwortet er, etwas zaghaft. "Okay." erwidere ich und greife dann nach seiner Hand, um ihn hinter mir her zu ziehen, bevor mich ein weiterer Schwächeschub einholen kann.

  
"Lass uns hoffen, dass Ikkaku da ist, wo er sonst auch immer ist." höre ich Renji murmeln, sage aber nichts dazu.

  
Das hoffe ich auch. Ich hoffe auch, dass Byakuya in seinem Büro ist oder irgendwo in der sechsten Einheit, sodass wir ihn nicht erst suchen müssen. Und ich hoffe, dass Renjis ganzer Plan funktioniert und nicht so komplett schief geht, wie es passieren könnte.

  
Ich schlucke. Ich habe ein ganz fürchterliches Gefühl in der Magengegend - aber vielleicht liegt es auch am Sein in der Seelenform oder an Uraharas Pillen oder daran, dass ich heute kaum etwas gegessen habe.

  
Mein Blick ist fest nach vorne gerichtet, während ich - Renji im Schlepptau - im Laufschritt in Richtung der elften Einheit unterwegs bin.

Ikkaku war nicht dort, wo er laut Renji immer ist, also haben wir nach ihm gesucht und ihn an der nächstbesten Sakebar gefunden.

  
Renji hat mich zu ihm hereingeschickt, da in dem Laden einige Shinigamis waren und ich - zumindest momentan - weniger auffalle als er (und immer noch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er für was weiß ich was gesucht wird).

  
Es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, _ihn_ zu verkleiden statt mich, doch dafür ist es jetzt auch zu spät und so bin ich rein in die Bar und habe den etwas angeheiterten Ikkaku mit einem Befehl seines Hauptmanns nach draußen gelockt.

  
Gerade noch so habe ich ihn davon abhalten können, meinen Namen laut durch die Bar zu schreien. Es wundert mich nicht, dass er mich erkannt hat - _so_ anders sehe ich dann eben doch nicht aus.

  
Wenigstens sind sonst keine bekannten Gesichter zu sehen gewesen und die Bar war auch nicht überfüllt. Sicher sind noch alle auf der Arbeit (wo sie schließlich auch sein sollten).

  
Ikkaku torkelt ein wenig und mir kommt der Gedanke, dass es _absolut_ keine gute Idee ist, ihn so zu Byakuya zu schicken.

  
Vor der Bar wartet auch schon Renji auf uns und wir verschwinden um ein paar Ecken. Renji scheint die Gegend zu kennen, denn er steuert schnurstracks auf einen Brunnen zu, wo er Ikkaku am Kosode ergreift und ihn mit dem Kopf unter Wasser tunkt.

  
"Was ist denn jetzt?!" höre ich Ikkaku grummeln, undeutlich (sehr, _sehr_ undeutlich), bevor Renji ihn wieder nach oben zerrt. " _Renji_?!" hustet Ikkaku, eindeutigerweise nicht mehr ganz so beschwipst wie zuvor. (Ich werde mir den Trick mit dem _unter Wasser halten_ merken für die Zeit, in der Keigo in das Alter mit dem Besaufen kommt.)

  
In kurzen Sätzen erklärt Renji ihm, warum wir hier sind und dass wir seine Hilfe brauchen (gut, er belässt das alles auf einem Minimum und sagt zum Beispiel nichts von Byakuyas Annäherungsversuchen), während ich eine weitere Pille einschmeiße.

  
Scheiße. Die Zeit vergeht zu schnell und es ist noch viel zu viel zu tun.

  
Ikkaku kichert vor sich hin, während er auf dem Brunnenrand sitzt. "Klar helf ich." Er scheint etwas lustig zu finden, denn er lacht noch immer. "Aber Kuchiki? Ernsthaft? Ich lass die Finger von dem. Was soll ich ihm schon sagen, hmm?" "Kein Plan. Das du einen Bericht für ihn hast oder sowas. Er darf nur für ein paar Minuten nicht in dem verdammten Gebäude der sechsten sein." "Oh verdammt Renji. Wieso bittest du mich um solche Sachen? Und wieso - und _wie_ , verdammt noch mal - ist Ichigo hier?" "Lange Geschichte für den nächsten Sake-Abend. Ich geb auch einen aus, versprochen. Machst dus?" 

  
"Ach scheiße, bin dabei." Währenddessen fällt _mir_ etwas ein. "Wird Renji eigentlich gesucht?" frage ich und Ikkaku legt erst die Stirn in Falten und beginnt dann - wieder einmal - zu lachen. "Der? Quatsch, für was denn auch?! Hab gehört, dass du irgendwo in Rukongai ist, Ryoka jagen." meint er dann, an Renji gewandt.

  
Ich sehe, wie sich Renjis Augenbrauen kurz zusammenziehen. Da war er ja auch. Genau das hat er gemacht, bevor er verletzt worden ist. Also hat Byakuya all das was passiert ist ( _was auch immer_ passiert ist) einfach aus sämtlichen Berichten rausgelassen?

  
Verdammt.

  
Ein Schauer läuft durch meinen Körper. "Kommt, legen wir los." treibe ich die beiden Vollzeit-Shinigami zur Eile an. Ich kann sehen wie Renji mir einen prüfenden Blick zuwirft.

  
Ich schenke ihm hinter Ikkakus Rücken ein beruhigendes Lächeln (das zugegeben ein wenig gepresst ist), bevor wir uns durch ein paar ungenutzte Gassen und ein paar Umwegen aufmachen zur sechsten Einheit.  
Bis wir endlich dort sind, muss ich erneut eine Tablette einwerfen - Ikkaku fällt es auf, aber er verkneift sich die Fragen - zumindest für den Moment.

  
Vor der Einheit treffen wir auf Rikichi, einen von Renjis Bewunderern und der begibt sich direkt in Pose und fragt, wo sich der Hauptmann aufhält.

  
Der schwarzhaarige junge Shinigami gibt bereitwillig Auskunft. Ja, Byakuya wäre da. Ob er ihn holen solle?

  
Wir werfen uns gegenseitig einen Blick zu. Das würde es vereinfachen, definitiv. Byakuya könnte misstrauisch werden, wenn er wegen nichts und wieder nichts von Ikkaku vor die Tür geführt wird.

  
Zugegeben - es gibt immer noch tausend Wege, wie das hier schiefgehen kann, aber wir schärfen Rikichi schließlich ein, dass er nichts von unserer Anwesenheit verraten soll, da wir wegen Byakuyas (angeblich) nahendem Geburtstag eine Überraschung für ihn planen (zumindest das mit der Überraschung entspricht immerhin der Wahrheit).

  
Und nein, er soll Byakuya auch nicht verraten, dass er etwas von seinem Geburtstag weiß. Es ist erstaunlich, wie gut Renji seine Untergebenen im Griff hat, denn schon ist Rikichi unterwegs und wir verabschieden uns hastig von Ikkaku, um um das Gebäude herumzugehen und einen anderen Eingang zu benutzen.

  
Wir schleichen auf leisen Sohlen durch das Gebäude, langsam, auf andere Geräusche lauschend.

  
Die Tür zum Büro ist offen und wir treten ein.

  
Ohne ein Wort packe ich die Videokamera aus. Ich habe schon in der Menschenwelt ausprobiert, ob sie funktioniert. Außerdem hat das Ding fünf Stunden Filmzeit, bevor die Speicherkarte voll ist oder man es wieder aufladen muss. Das sollte genügen.

  
Hastig suchen wir nach einem Platz, von wo aus die Kamera den Großteil des Raumes überblicken kann und wo sie nicht sofort entdeckt werden kann.

  
Renji hat schließlich die entscheidende Idee, nimmt mir die Kamera aus der Hand und versteckt sie in der Ecke zwischen verschiedenen Putzutensilien zwischen dem Besen und einem Eimer, bevor er einen Lappen darüberlegt, sodass man nur noch bei ganz genauem Hinsehen die Linse der Kamera erkennt, dann drückt er auf _Aufnahme_.

  
Zufrieden mit dem Platz lasse ich den Blick noch einmal schnell über den Raum wandern, der Raum, den sich Renji während der Arbeit mit Byakuya teilt.

  
Ich schlucke, den Blick auf den kleinen Schreibtisch in der Ecke gerichtet, der definitiv so aussieht, als würde er Renji gehören.

  
Ich erinnere mich noch an Renjis Erzählung. Daran, wie Byakuya ihn auf genau diesem Tisch zum ersten Mal genommen hat.

  
Wut steigt in mir auf und ich beiße die Zähne zusammen.

  
Renji scheint meine Gedanken zu erraten, denn er ergreift mich stumm am Arm und zieht mich mit sich, raus aus dem Büro und zu dem Eingang, durch den wir gekommen sind.

  
Zum ersten Mal seit der ganzen Sache mit Aizen bin ich froh darüber, dass Feinde der Soul Society zu schaffen machen, denn sonst würde die komplette Seireitei nur so bevölkert sein mit Shinigamis.

  
Erleichtert atmen wir aus, als wir das Gebäude wieder verlassen haben.

  
"Und jetzt?" flüstere ich. "Jetzt warten wir zehn Minuten und dann gehst du mit Ikkaku von hier weg und ich gehe wieder rein."

  
Ich werde blass. Stimmt ja. Ich muss Renji alleine lassen, damit das ganze funktioniert. Er muss meine Gedanken von meinem Gesicht abgelesen haben, denn er lächelt sanft.

  
"Keine Sorge. Das wird schief gehen." "Das wird _schon_ schief gehen." korrigiere ich ihn. Er lächelt und nur wenn ich ganz genau hinsehe erkenne ich, dass es gezwungen ist und nicht ganz bis zu seinen Augen reicht.

  
Ich schlinge die Arme um ihn. "Pass auf dich auf." "Und du auf dich." murmelt er, die Umarmung erwidernd.

  
"Ich liebe dich." flüstere ich in seine Brust hinein. "Ich dich auch, mehr als alles in dieser oder deiner Welt."

  
Ich zwinge mich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und er erwidert es, deutlich fröhlicher und mutiger als er es tatsächlich ist.

  
Stumm stehen wir nebeneinander, im Schatten gegen die Wand gelehnt. Es vergehen keine fünf Minuten, da kommt Ikkaku wie zufällig bei uns vorbeigeschlendert und gibt uns den Daumen nach oben. "Hat er was bemerkt?" "Quatsch, komplett ahnungslos, dein Hauptmann." "Gut." antwortet Renji.

  
"Dann treffen wir uns später, Ichigo. In einer Stunde bei meiner Unterkunft. Ikkaku - du zeigst sie ihm, okay?!" "Kein Ding."

  
Schweren Herzens winke ich Renji kurz zu - eine schwache Verabschiedung für das, was vor uns beiden liegt - dann folge ich Ikkaku, während Renji die Schultern strafft, tief durchatmet und dann zurück in den Gebäudekomplex der sechsten Einheit tritt.

Ikkaku hat es erst einmal nicht besonders eilig, mich zu Renjis Wohnung zu führen. Stattdessen läuft er mit mir kreuz und quer durch die Seireitei, zeigt mir eine Sehenswürdigkeit hier und da und erzählt von seiner Arbeit in der elften Einheit und wie gerade eigentlich alle von dort in der Schlacht sind, nur er und ein paar wenige nicht, die sich Verletzungen zugezogen haben. Ein Glück eigentlich, zumindest für uns - Renji und mich - denn sonst hätten wir niemanden gehabt, den wir als Lockvogel hätten einsetzen können.

  
Als nächstes zeigt er mir seine halb vernarbten Verletzungen - eindeutig viel zu stolz auf sie, etwas, das ich an ihm nie habe verstehen können.

  
Renji war zwar lange genug selbst in der elften Einheit, aber ich habe an ihm noch nicht solch gewaltverherrlichendes Verhalten gesehen. Nicht so richtig zumindest, nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Andererseits ist Ikkaku da auch ein Fall für sich.

  
Wann immer er auf meine Anwesenheit hier in der Seireitei und meine ungewohnte Haarfarbe zu sprechen kommen will, ändere ich hastig das Thema - nicht unbedingt elegant - und schließlich gibt er es endlich auf, mir Einzelheiten über mein Auftauchen entlocken zu wollen.

  
Das viele Laufen strengt an und ich werfe während unserem _Spaziergang_ zwei weitere Tabletten ein, bevor Ikkaku seine Schritte endlich in Richtung von Renjis Wohnort wendet.

  
Auf dem Weg dorthin schärfe ich ihm noch einmal ein, _niemandem_ zu verraten, dass wir wieder hier sind. Kenpachi nicht, keinem anderen Hauptmann und auch keinem anderen Shinigami oder nicht-Shinigami in dieser Welt.

  
Er scheint ein wenig genervt von meinem drängen, gibt aber nach und dann sind wir auch schon bei Renjis Wohnung angekommen. _Wohnung_ ist allerdings ein recht großzügiges Wort, wie ich schnell feststelle, denn wir stehen nun vor einer sehr langen, weißen Wand, in der sich eine Tür mit einem Fenster abwechselt.

  
Das sind also Shinigamiunterkünfte. Sicherlich nur jeweils ein Zimmer - dabei ist Renji _Leutnant_! Einen dieser Räume könnte man der Breite nach in sechs kurzen Schritten ablaufen, bevor man auch schon vor der nächsten Tür steht.

  
Kleine Kennnummern sind an die Haustüren genagelt worden und Ikkaku verrät mir die von Renji, bevor er sich von mir verabschiedet und abzieht.

  
Ich glaube, ich habe ihn ein wenig frustriert mit meiner geistigen Abwesenheit (ich habe hauptsächlich an Renji gedacht) und meinem Unwillen zu reden.

  
Momentan ist mir das egal. Ich will jetzt nur noch zu Renji.

  
Ich bin noch etwas zu früh dran, aber mit ein wenig Glück ist seine Unterkunft offen. Im Moment bin ich zwar zugegeben ein wenig zu aufgeregt und nervös um neugierig zu sein, aber vielleicht können wir uns ein paar Augenblicke ausruhen, bevor Byakuya hinter uns her ist.

  
Ich laufe die Türen ab, bis ich endlich vor derjenigen mit Renjis Nummer stehe. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Zahlen etwas mit seinem Rang zu tun haben oder ob die Shinigami seit ihrer Gründung einfach durchnumeriert werden, aber auch damit werde ich mich später beschäftigen.

  
Noch bevor ich die Tür öffne, spüre ich, dass irgendetwas gewaltig schief gegangen ist. Woher? Weiß nicht. Instinkt vielleicht. Das zermürbende Gefühl in der Magengegend liegt auf jeden Fall nicht an einem Mangel an Tabletten.

  
Ich bin besonders vorsichtig, als ich die Türklinke herunterdrücke und kaum habe ich es, wünsche ich mir, es nicht getan zu haben.

  
Ich stehe in einem Flur, nur zwei Schritte lang und eng, wo man die Schuhe ausziehen kann, das Zanpakuto abstellen oder den Regenschirm - wozu ein Flur eben so da ist.

  
Ohne Tür steht man dann sofort in dem einzigen Raum der kleinen Unterkunft, nur abgetrennt von dem Flur durch eine kurze Wand.

  
Ich muss nicht um die Ecke spähen um zu erfahren, was dort vor sich geht. Für einen Augenblick denke (hoffe) ich, dass ich mich doch in der Nummer geirrt habe - doch ich kenne Renjis Stimme zu gut, vor allem, wenn sie diesen Ton anschlägt. Dieses hohe Stöhnen, das indiziert, dass er dem Orgasmus nahe ist.

  
In meinen Adern gefriert das Blut, ich stehe da wie festgenagelt. Von seinem Sexpartner ist nichts zu hören, nur das klatschen von Haut auf Haut.

  
Die letzten Zweifel werden aus dem Weg geräumt, als Renji zu reden beginnt, zu _brabbeln_ , wie er das so oft und gerne während dem Sex macht, Worte ohne allzu viel Sinn, die mich - zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt - furchtbar anturnen würden.

  
"Scheiße, mehr. Fass mich an, bitte. Haah! Härter! Aaaah - nochmal."

  
Ja, er hat Sex. Und definitiv Spaß dabei.

  
Ich habe das Bedürfnis, in den Raum zu stürmen, das Katana zu ziehen und zu schreien, doch ich schleiche nur auf leisen Sohlen ein paar Schritte nach vorne, bis ich einen Blick um die Wand herum werfen kann.

  
Der Raum ist minimalisch eingerichtet. Eine Kommode für Kleidung. Ein kleiner Schrank für Privatgegenstände. Ein in der Ecke ausgebreiteter Futon - und auf diesem Futon Renji, auf dem Rücken liegend, das Haar wirr, die Augen in Wonne geschlossen, die Beine gespreizt und die Arme links und rechts neben seinem Körper ausgebreitet.

  
Sein Körper glänzt vor Schweiß, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich hastig mit seinen Atemzügen und sein Glied schmiegt sich steif gegen seinen Bauch. Ein Anblick für die Götter - wäre da nicht eine Gestalt mit langen, dunklen Haaren über ihm, die Renjis Knie gegen seine Brust drückt, vollständig bekleidet, während Renji komplett nackt ist.

  
Mir bleibt der Mund offen stehen.

  
Wie genau kommt Renji von _so tun, als würde er mit Byakuya Sex haben wollen und dann abhauen so schnell es geht_ zu _tatsächlich Sex haben_?

  
Er sieht gerade ganz und gar nicht so aus, als hätte er ein Problem damit, Byakuya über sich zu haben - im Gegenteil. Und er sieht auch nicht so aus, als hätte er irgendwelche Substanzen intus.

  
Bin ich schlecht im Sex? Kann ich ihn nicht befriedigen? Die Gedanken sind Quatsch, aber sie schießen mir trotzdem durch den Kopf, ohne dass ich sie aufhalten kann.

  
Meine Finger wandern wie automatisch zu dem Katana an meiner Seite. Bis eben war sogar Byakuya noch so sehr gefangen im Akt gewesen, dass er mich nicht bemerkt hat - als aber das schabende Geräusch von Klinge auf Scheide erklingt, wendet der Hauptmann mir hastig den Blick zu, so hastig, dass sein langes Haar regelrecht durch die Gegend fliegt.

  
Er erkennt mich augenblicklich und noch bevor ich das Schwert ganz aus der Scheide gezogen habe, hat er Renji die Faust in die Schläfe gedonnert, sich zeitgleich aus ihm herausgezogen und seinen Obi so verrutschen lassen, dass sein Schritt bedeckt ist.

  
Meine Schwertscheide fällt mit einem lauten Klappern auf den Boden, als Byakuya auf die Beine springt und nach Senbonzakura greift, der an der Wand lehnt.

  
Ich verbrauche keine Zeit, mache mit einem wilden Kampfschrei einen hastigen Schritt auf ihn zu und schwinge das Schwert.

  
Ich hätte damit üben sollen. Ich bin das Gewicht von Zangetsu gewöhnt, der sicherlich mehr als doppelt so viel wiegt wie der Zahnstocher in meiner Hand. Gleichzeitig war ich damals um einiges stärker - physisch (oder besser gesagt _seelisch_ ) stärker.

  
Das Schwert fliegt mir fast aus der Hand und im nächsten Moment hat Byakuya mir auch schon das Ende des Griffes seines Zanpakutos gegen die Stirn gerammt und ich falle rückwärts zu Boden wie ein nasser Sack, als ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Bewusstsein verliere.

  
Ich bin wieder ganz wach, bevor ich überhaupt auf dem Boden aufschlage, aber mir schlittert das Katana aus der Hand, bevor es mit einem Scheppern an der Wand zu liegen kommt.

  
Für einen Moment liege ich verwirrt da, ins Nichts blinzelnd, dann steht Byakuya über mir und mein Körper reagiert, während mein Gehirn noch im Schlafmodus ist.

  
Ich ziehe meine Knie an und ramme meine Fersen zielgenau in Byakuyas weitestgehend ungeschützten Schritt.

  
Das Leben ist nicht fair. Kämpfe sind nicht fair. Es ist auch nicht fair, dass Byakuya seelenruhig Sex mit Renji hat. Es ist auch nicht fair, dass Renji es zugelassen hat oder auf einen von Byakuyas Tricks reingefallen ist.

  
Niemand um mich herum spielt fair. Kein Grund also für mich, selbst fair zu sein.

  
Mit dem Tritt bringe ich ihn so weit aus dem Gleichgewicht, dass ich mich auf den Bauch drehen und hastig zu meinem Schwert kriechen und winden kann.

  
Kaum habe ich die Finger um den Griff geschlossen und mich zurück auf den Rücken gedreht, saust Byakuyas Klinge auch schon auf mich herab und ich reiße im letzten Moment mein eigenes Katana vors Gesicht.

  
Stahl klirrt gegen Stahl - habe ich da eben einen Funken gesehen? - und ich rolle mich hastig herum und stolpere auf meine Füße, nutze meinen unsicheren Stand und werfe mich mit der Schulter voran in Byakuyas Seite.

  
Ich spüre, wie ich ihn streife, doch da er wohl gleichzeitig einen Schritt zur Seite getan hat (zumindest gehe ich davon aus, denn gesehen habe ich es nicht), poltere ich im nächsten Augenblick auch schon heftig auf Hände und Knie.

  
Ein harter Tritt trifft zielgerecht meine Schläfe und wieder wird mir schwarz vor Augen. Der Tritt wirft mich zurück auf den Rücken und ich kann wieder ein Aufkommen an Atemnot spüren. Wie die Welt unscharf wird. Wie meine Gliedmaßen zu zittern beginnen.

  
Verflucht, nicht jetzt! Merke: Die Wirkung der Pillen wirkt weniger lang, wenn ich mich prügele. Urahara schuldet mir _Geld_ dafür, dass ich für ihn das Versuchskaninchen spiele (denn das tue ich, sonst hätte er mich auf solche _wichtigen Dinge_ hingewiesen!) und ein paar Gefallen noch dazu. Vielleicht liegt die verminderte Pillenwirkung an der Anstrengung, vielleicht an den Schlägen die ich kassiere.

  
Ein Schrei entkommt meiner Kehle, als sich Byakuyas Hacke in mein Handgelenk bohrt, mein rechtes, das das Katana hält.

  
Die Klinge entgleitet meinen pochenden Fingern und ich reiße hastig den freien Arm vor mein Gesicht, als Byakuyas zweiter Fuß von oben herab auf meine Nase zielt.

  
Für einen furchtbar langen Moment ist sein ganzes Gewicht auf meinem Handgelenk und ich glaube, dass gerade etwas darin zersplittert.

  
Ich stoße seinen zweiten Fuß ungelenk beiseite (dieser Arm wird definitiv blaue Flecken davontragen) und während Byakuya noch nach Gleichgewicht ringt, greife ich mit der linken Hand blind in die Umhängetasche, die doch tatsächlich noch von meiner Schulter herabbaumelt, und erwische gleich eine ganze Handvoll Pillen.

  
Nur die Hälfte von ihnen schafft es tatsächlich in meinen Mund und beim herunterschlucken verschlucke ich mich beinahe.

  
Ein fuchtbarer Gedanke kommt mir: Urahara hat nicht erwähnt, was passiert, wenn ich mehr als eine nehme. Im nächsten Moment zuckt auch schon ein grausamer Schmerz durch meinen Körper und ich schreie heiser auf. Das Zittern verstärkt sich und ich kann spüren, wie mein Herz schneller schlägt. Überdosierung. Verflucht. Ichigo, du gieriger Idiot!

  
Die verletzte Hand - die sicherlich pocht und furchtbar schmerzt, die ich momentan aber überhaupt gar nicht spüre - drücke ich gegen meine Brust, während ich schwerfällig auf die Beine komme.

  
Irgendwas muss sich an meiner spirituellen Energie verändert haben, denn Byakuya schaut mich abschätzend an, bleibt aber ein paar Schritte weg, das Schwert gezogen und wie eine Wand vor sich haltend.

  
Ein gurgelndes Lachen entkommt meinem Mund. Damit will er mich aufhalten? Ich fühle mich wie auf Drogen (Berichtigung: Ich _bin_ vermutlich auf Drogen - verflucht seist du Urahara!) und ich fühle mich unbesiegbar, obwohl mein Herz aus meiner Brust zu springen droht und mein ganzer Körper so starkt zittert, dass ich fürchte, gleich wieder umzufallen.

  
Ich spüre Schaum vor meinem Mund, verschwende aber keinen Gedanken daran, ihn hinfortzuwischen.

  
Stattdessen mache ich einen ungelenken Schritt auf ihn zu, und noch einen und noch einen.

  
Ich scheine Byakuya nicht ganz geheuer, doch er macht keinen Schritt zurück, stattdessen hebt er das Schwert leicht. Ich habe ihn schon oft genug mit einer Klinge kämpfen sehen um zu wissen, wie er mich gleich angreifen wird. Ein halbschräg geführter Schlag, gut geeignet in engen Räumen wie diesem hier, kaum mehr als eine Bewegung des Handgelenks, der mich von der rechten Seite des Schlüsselbeins bis zur linken Seite meines Bauchnabels spalten würde, wenn er trifft.

  
Mit einem beißenden Lachen tauche ich taumelnd unter der Klinge hinweg und ramme meinen Ellbogen mit aller Wucht, die ich in meinen vibrierenden Gliedern aufbringen kann, in seine Leber. Ich spüre, wie die unterste Rippe seines Brustkorbs unter dem Stoß nachgibt, doch von ihm ist kein einziger Schmerzenslaut zu vernehmen, stattdessen verändert er die Schlagrichtung seines Zanpakutos und ich spüre ein kurzes Brennen in meiner Wange und dann, wie feuchtwarmes Blut an ihr herabfließt.

  
Ich ignoriere es, weiche dem nächsten Stich gekonnt aus und hebe ohne nachzudenken meine starke Hand, meine rechte Hand, die, mit dem zertrümmerten Handgelenk, balle eine Faust, ohne recht zu wissen wie genau meine Finger noch dazu in der Lage sind, _irgendetwas_ zu machen und ramme ihm die etwas verzerrt aussehende Faust in die Wange.

  
Das lässt Byakuya ungerührt, stattdessen fährt ein Gefühl wie eine Explosion durch meinen Arm, ausgehend von meiner Hand. Das Hochgefühl von eben ist verschwunden, stattdessen brülle ich in Agonie auf.

  
Die Hand hängt herab, unbrauchbar und in Flammen, während ich mit der linken Hand an meinem Oberarm kratze, fiebrig, als könne ich den Schmerz dadurch stoppen.

  
Im nächsten Augenblick hat Byakuya mich am Revers gepackt und mich mit der ureigenen Kraft eines Shinigamis - eines _echten_ Shinigamis, nicht eines solchen Möchtegerns wie ich es gerade bin - gegen die Wand gepresst, meine Füße ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden.

  
Ich japse nach Luft. Die Atemnot ist wieder da, zusammen mit dem Schwindel. Nicht aber, weil Byakuya mir die Luftröhre abdrückt oder etwas in der Art. Man sieht es ihm nicht an, aber die Rippe die ich ihm gebrochen und die Organe, die ich mit meinem Ellbogen vermutlich beschädigt habe, sind nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen.

  
Statt auf mich einzuprügeln, redet er, zum ersten Mal, seitdem ich den Raum betreten habe. Sein Stimme klingt nicht kalt und emotionslos, sie ist voller Ärger und Hass und Bitterkeit.

  
"Gib auf Kurosaki! Er kam zu mir! Freiwillig." Und ich antworte ihm, obwohl ich am besten die Klappe halten sollte und meine Stimme ist heiser und schwach und gebrochen, aber ebenso verbissen wie die seine. "Er _kam nicht zu dir_! Ich weiß alles! Wie du ihn unter Drogen gesetzt hast und dich an ihm vergehen wolltest und andere wissen es auch! Deine Tage sind gezählt, Kuchiki Byakuya."

  
Das scheint ihn zu verunsichern. Ich erkenne es daran, wie sein Griff fester wird, nicht aber an seinem Gesicht, denn das ist unverändert wütend.

  
"Yohimbin. Bupropion. Prolaktostatin. Sagt dir das was?"

  
Es _sagt_ ihm ganz sicher etwas. Nur _er selbst_ sagt erst einmal gar nichts mehr, zumindest nichts, das ich mitbekomme, denn mir wird schwarz vor Augen, vielleicht wegen der zertrümmerten Hand, vielleicht weil ich wieder die blöden Pillen brauche oder vielleicht auch einfach deswegen, weil er mir unbemerkt Senbonzakura durch den Körper jagt.

  
Ich kann noch spüren, wie ich den langen Weg in Richtung Boden falle - den Aufprall selbst bekomme ich gar nicht mehr mit.


	5. Chapter 5

Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, habe ich keine Ahnung, wo ich mich befinde, denn alles um mich herum ist verschwommen, aber ich sehe ganz viel weiß.

  
Durch das klingeln in meinen Ohren drängen Stimmen, die ich nicht zuordnen kann. Im ersten Moment ist alles in meinem Körper taub, im nächsten spüre ich Schmerzen.

  
Im Handgelenk. Mein Gesicht steht in Flammen. Mein Herz schlägt heftig in meiner Brust und ich fahre in die Höhe, versuche etwas um mich herum zu erkennen und gebe einen lautlosen Schrei von mir, als meine Hand gegen etwas stößt.

  
Im nächsten Moment spüre ich zwei große Hände an meinen Schultern, wage familiär, die mich zurück auf den Boden drücken. Nein, kein Boden. Ein Bett. Das ganze weiß von eben... Ein Krankenhaus?

  
Scheiße, ich muss raus aus der Soul Society, bevor mich das Nicht-Einnehmen von Uraharas Tabletten umbringt. Oder das Einnehmen besagter Tabletten - was auch immer zuvor passiert.

  
Wieder versuche ich mich aufzusetzen, doch die Hände halten mich stur unten. Ich japse nach Luft und will schreien, will mich irgendwie bemerkbar machen, auf meine Misere hinweisen.

  
"Ichigo!" dringt endlich eine Stimme durch den Nebel meiner Sinne. Eine bekannte Stimme. Ich stöhne auf und blinzle angestrengt in dem Versuch, die Person über mir zu erkennen.

  
Da ist rot in all dem weiß. Kein Blutrot. Scharlachrot. Rot wie... "Renji." versuche ich zu sagen, weiß aber nicht, ob es mir geglückt ist.

  
Ich kann spüren, wie die Hände meine Schultern drücken.

  
"Ich muss weg." versuche ich erneut zu sagen und weiß wieder nicht, wie viel davon bei ihm ankommt.

  
Erschöpft sinkt mein Kopf zurück auf das Kissen unter mir und entgegen dem, was ich will, versinke ich im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder in tiefer Schwärze.

Als ich das nächste Mal wieder aufwache, ist es fast so, als wäre nichts von all dem in der Soul Society geschehen. Ich fühle mich gut, beinahe euphorisch. Keine Schmerzen. Keine Atemnot, kein Schwindel.

  
Ich sehe alles, höre alles.

  
Ich muss sicher gehen, dass ich nicht verrückt werde oder sowas - ich blicke an meiner Seite herab, zu meinem Handgelenk.

  
Es ist fest bandagiert und geschient. Nicht unbedingt beruhigend, aber wenigstens ist das der Beweis, das ich mir das alles nicht nur eingebildet habe.

  
Niemand ist in dem kleinen Raum, in dem ich liege. Meine Augen werden groß und für einen Moment stockt mir der Atem. Ich kenne das hier. Papas Klinik!

  
Ich bin wieder in der Menschenwelt? Renji war auch da, ich erinnere mich noch gut an das letzte Erwachen.

  
Vorsichtig betaste ich mein Gesicht, dass sich ein wenig taub anfühlt, nachdem ich es verzogen habe.

  
Auf meiner Wange kleben mehrere Pflaster dicht nebeneinander. Achja, Byakuyas Stich mit seinem Zanpakuto.

  
Meine Stirn schmerzt ein wenig als die Finger meiner linken Hand darübergleiten und meine Schläfe. Beides ist ein wenig geschwollen.

  
Ganz vorsichtig setze ich mich auf, doch noch immer ist da kein Schwindelgefühl. Stattdessen legt sich ein Grinsen auf meine Lippen, von dem ich nicht so recht weiß, wo es herkommt.

  
Ich stehe vorsichtig auf und gehe die paar Schritte zur Wand, wo ein Spiegel hängt. 

  
Ich blinzle mein Spiegelbild an. Es sind noch Reste der dunklen Farbe in meinem Haar, doch das ist nicht, was mich überrascht. 

  
Auch der halbverheilte Schnitt an meiner Wange ist kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Allerdings ist die Hälfte meiner Stirn und meiner Schläfe bis herab zum Auge ein einziger blauer Fleck (oder besser gesagt: Mehrere kleinere).

  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn betaste ich die Verletzung. Wieso spüre ich sie fast gar nicht?

  
Jetzt fühle ich mich ein wenig benommen und im Moment ist mir auch ein wenig übel. Ich glaube, ich sollte mich besser zurück ins Bett legen.

  
Das Hochgefühl von eben verschwindet.

  
Die Schmerzen bleiben zwar aus, aber ich fühle mich recht elend.

  
Ich habe mich gerade dem Bett zugewendet, als sich die Tür leise öffnet, so leise, dass ich es fast nicht gehört hätte.

  
"Ichigo!"

  
Im nächsten Moment hält Renji mich fest - ein Glück, denn innerhalb der nächsten Augenblicke wäre ich sicherlich zu Boden gefallen.

  
Ich höre Schritte und im nächsten Augenblick klebt Papa an meiner anderen Seite und die beiden bugsieren mich vorsichtig zurück zum Bett.

  
Papa macht sich direkt an seinen Job, hebt meine Augenlider und drückt ein Stethoskop auf meine Brust.

  
"Wir sind wieder zurück?" presse ich angestrengt hervor und spüre Renjis Hand an der meinen (der Linken zum Glück). "Ja." "Was ist... passiert?" frage ich weiter und spüre mehr als dass ich sehe, dass Renji sich neben mir aufs Bett setzt.

  
"Ich... bin mir nicht sicher. Ich war mit einem Mal weg, knockout, komplett, und als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin, lagst du mit kaputtem Handgelenk und blutend und bewusstlos da rum." Ich sehe ihn schlucken. Also hat er nichts von meinem Kampf mit Byakuya mitbekommen.

  
"Ich habe mir... was übergeworfen, dich geschnappt und bin zurück in die Menschenwelt. Urahara hat dich zurück in deinen Körper befördert. Dein Vater war auch da und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Sie haben dich verarztet und dann haben wir dich mit einem dieser Auto-Dingern hergebracht. Seitdem hast du geschlafen und warst nur einmal wach."

  
"Wie lange ist das her?" "Hmm... Ein Tag und-" Er blickt auf die Uhr an der Wand. "etwa zehn Stunden."

  
Ich blinzle. Das bringt mich durcheinander. So schnell kann mein Handgelenk niemals geheilt sein. Hier in dieser Welt befindet sich - so weit ich weiß - niemand von der vierten Einheit und Papa kann nicht heilen - zumindest nicht auf die Shinigamiart.

  
"Hast du Schmerzen?" unterbricht Papa unsere Konversation und ich schüttle den Kopf. "Nein. Überhaupt nicht." Papa nickt und ich stelle endlich die Frage, die mir auf der Zunge brennt. "Wieso?" "Ich musste dich mit Morphium ruhigstellen. Es war nur eine kleine Dosis und sie dürfte nicht mehr allzu lange anhalten. Mach dich darauf gefasst, dass es sehr bald wieder sehr stark weh tut."

  
Ich nicke, ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation.

  
"Ich hole kurz was." richtet er uns aus, dann geht er, wohlwissend, dass wir uns noch über ein paar Dinge unterhalten müssen.

  
Ich frage mich, wann er die Bombe platzen lässt, dass wir einfach so in die Soul Society gegangen sind. Vielleicht hat er auch schon Renji dafür zusammengestaucht, wer weiß.

  
Ich will ihn gerade fragen, wieso genau er mit Byakuya geschlafen hat, da redet er auch schon.

  
"Was ist eigentlich passiert während wir Sex hatten? Wer hat dich angegriffen?"

  
Für einen Moment bin ich so durcheinander, dass ich ihn nur anblinzeln kann. Wir? Sex? Daran würde ich mich erinnern.

  
Gleichzeitig wächst meine Wut auf Byakuya. Hat er - auf welche Weise auch immer - so getan, als wäre er ich?Konnte (könnte) Renji tatsächlich auf einen so billigen Trick reinfallen? Hat er vor ein paar Tagen nicht gesagt, dass ich so komplett anders wäre als Byakuya?

  
Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. "Wir... hatten keinen Sex." erkläre ich ihm mit ruhiger Stimme und ich kann sehen, wie sich Renjis Stirn in Falten zieht. Vielleicht überlegt er gerade, ob meine Kopfverletzung meinem Erinnerungsvermögen geschadet hat.

  
" _Du_ hattest Sex. Aber mit Byakuya, nicht mit mir."

  
Seine Augen werden groß, ungläubig. Es sieht fast ein wenig comichaft aus, wäre das Thema nicht so ernst.

  
"Unmöglich." schüttelt er den Kopf, doch ich unterbreche ihn. "Ich bin zu deiner Wohnung gekommen und bin rein. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Du hattest Sex mit Byakuya und als der mich bemerkt hat, hat er dir eins übergezogen und mich angegriffen. Ich habe ihn auch ein paar Mal erwischt, aber hauptsächlich hat er mich fertig gemacht. Vermutlich ist er danach abgehauen."

  
Renji ist blass geworden, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen kann, kommt Papa wieder rein, ein Glas Wasser und eine Tablette auf einem kleinen Tablett mit sich tragend.

  
"Hier, nimm die und dann runter mit dem Wasser."

  
Ein wenig schwerfällig hebe ich mit Renjis Hilfe den Kopf und folge der Aufforderung.

  
"Ruf nach mir, wenn es dir schlechter geht, ich bin im anderen Zimmer - und versuch ja nicht nochmal, wieder aufzustehen." Dann wendet er sich an Renji. "Bleib nicht zu lange, er muss schlafen."

  
Renji verspricht es und dann ist Papa wieder weg.

  
"Was ist passiert als du zu Byakuya gegangen bist?" frage ich und er schluckt.

  
Dann beginnt er zu erzählen.


	6. Chapter 6

Auf leisen Sohlen trat Renji in das Gebäude der sechsten Einheit ein, den Blick von rechts nach links wandern lassend und sich mehrmals auf die Unterlippe beißend, bevor er es bemerkte und sein ließ.

  
Er war groß und breischultrig, fühlte sich aber gehörig klein in diesem Moment und versuchte, sich noch ein bisschen größer zu geben, noch ein bisschen breiter.

  
Die Tür zu Byakuyas (und seinem eigenen) Büro stand offen.

  
Er klopfte nicht an, machte sich aber Mühe, laut genug zu laufen, um Byakuya nicht so sehr zu erschrecken, dass der ihn aus Schreck angriff.

  
Gut, die Chancen standen gut, dass Byakuya ihn dennoch angriff, denn so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern, wie ihm die Flucht gelungen war.

  
Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, den Unterarm am Holz abgestützt auf eine Art und Weise, von der er hoffte dass sie ihn cool wirken ließ.

  
Byakuya hatte seine Anwesenheit durchaus bemerkt - unmöglich, dass es anders war - doch noch hatte er sich nicht zu Renjis plötzlichem Auftauchen geäußert.

  
Stattdessen legte er in aller Seelenruhe den Bericht zur Seite und hob den Kopf. Renji betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Sah er wütend aus? Mordlustig? 

  
Für einen Moment betrachtete Byakuya ihn nachdenklich und er erinnerte sich daran, dass die Kamera ihn so, wie er momentan stand, nicht filmen konnte.

  
Sollte Byakuya ihn jetzt angreifen, wäre alles umsonst, denn es wäre nicht auf Video.

  
So trat er ein, wagte einen klitzekleinen Blick in Richtung der Putzutensilien in der Ecke, doch er konnte die Kamera nicht erkennen und er wagte es nicht, noch einmal zu schauen, aus Angst, dass Byakuya darauf aufmerksam werden könnte.

  
Er hielt an, als er sich sicher war, dass die Kamera ihn mitfilmen würde.

  
"Renji." fing der Kuchiki an und Renji nickte knapp, halb eine Verbeugung andeuten. Es wäre schlecht, vor der Kamera einen Grund zu liefern, der irgendjemanden denken lassen könnte, er hätte Byakuyas Verhalten provoziert.

  
"Wie lange bist du wieder hier in der Seireitei?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige, doch Renji nahm ihm diesen Versuch des Small-Talks nicht ab. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Byakuya _wusste_ , dass er bis vor einer guten Stunde noch in der Menschenwelt gewesen war. "Lange genug." versuchte er es wage und dann, weil er nicht ewig lange Zeit hatte, um Byakuya dazu zu bringen, ihm ans Leder zu wollen: "Was hattet Ihr mit mir vor, als Ihr mich Anfang der Woche hierher gebracht habt?"

  
Byakuya seufzte, doch Renji erkannte es nur daran, wie sich seine Brust hob und daraufhin wieder senkte, denn er gab keinen Laut von sich. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Abarai." antwortete er und Renji bemerkte sofort den Wechsel von seinem Vor- zu seinem Nachnamen.

  
"Ihr habt mir etwas zu trinken bringen lassen und danach bin ich zusammengebrochen. Was also habt Ihr mit mir vorgehabt?" "Du bist paranoid, Abarai." "Bin ich das?" fragte er, seine Stimme nun doch provozierender als er es vorgehabt hatte.

  
In einer fließenden Bewegung stand Byakuya auf und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Renji spürte das Herz in seiner Brust hämmern und er hielt den Atem an, sein Kopf zuckte ruckartig ein Stück zurück, sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich als er schluckte und er merkte, wie ein Schweißtropfen quälend langsam an seiner Schläfe herabrann.

  
Er konnte Befriedigung in Byakuyas grauen Augen sehen, doch er bezweifelte, dass die Qualität der Kamera hochwertig genug war, um diese Veränderung aufzuzeichnen.

  
"Ich höre dein Herz klopfen. Du hast Angst - ich sehe sie in deinen Augen und ich kann sie an dir riechen - und dennoch weichst du keinen Schritt zurück. Trotzdem bist du gekommen. Weshalb?"

  
Renji biss die Zähne zusammen um sie vom Klappern abzuhalten. Es stimmte, er wich keinen Schritt zurück, um nicht aus dem Bild der Kamera heraus zu laufen.

  
Eine Hand legte sich zart, beinahe liebevoll, um seine Kehle. Er rührte sich nicht. Noch nicht. Er musste noch ein wenig aushalten.

  
"Ich sehe, dass du rennen willst. Du willst rennen und trotzdem stehst du noch da wie festgenagelt. Wieso?" Er trat ein paar Schritte um Renji herum, sodass er direkt hinter ihm stand.

  
Renji spürte Druck auf seinen Schultern und dann einen Tritt gegen seine Kniekehle, die darunter nachgab.

  
Er fiel hart auf ein Knie und dann auf das andere, Byakuyas Hände noch immer auf seinen Schultern. Ein Ächzen entkam seinen Lippen.

  
Sie blickten nicht in Richtung der Kamera, aber es war eindeutig, was hier vor sich ging - hoffte er zumindest.

  
Die Hände auf seinen Schultern fuhren wieder zu seiner Kehle und drückten seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Byakuya war ihm furchtbar nah und er konnte die Befriedigung in den grauen Iriden sehen.

  
Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper. Eine Hand blieb unter seinem Kinn liegen, während die zweite sich an seiner Uniform zu schaffen machte, den Kragen ein Stück zur Seite schob und seine Schulter freilegte.

  
Da war etwas wie _Liebe_ in Byakuyas Blick. Eine ziemlich verdrehte Form davon, wie Renji fand. Ein Hauch Verehrung, der Rest zwanghafter Besitzdrang.

  
Für einen winzigen Moment warf er wieder einen Blick in Richtung der Videokamera. Das sollte reichen. Würde er sich jetzt nicht wehren, könnte die Obrigkeit das hier als einvernehmlich betrachten.

  
Seine Arme, die bis eben nur zu seinen Seiten herabgehangen haben, schossen in die Höhe, er ergriff Byakuya an seinem Revers und katapultierte ihn über seinen eigenen Kopf.

  
Sein Vorgesetzter landete hart auf dem Rücken und Renji stolperte auf die Beine und spürte dabei ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im linken Knie.

  
Byakuya schien aber bereits herausgefunden zu haben, welches Spiel er hier spielte, denn noch während er in Richtung der Kamera stolperte, schossen unzählige Blütenblätter an ihm vorbei, passgenau, ohne ihn auch nur zu streifen.

  
Das splittern von Metall, Plastik und Eletronik war zu hören, als die rasiermesserscharfen Blütenblätter genau in die Stelle einschlugen, wo sich die Kamera befand.

  
Für einen Augenblick stockte Renjis Herz. Umsonst. Alles umsonst.

  
Hatte Byakuya schon vor seinem Auftauchen gewusst, was sich zwischen den Putzsachen befand? Hatte er sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Renji so hinters Licht zu führen? Wie weit wäre er gegangen, hätte Renji ihn nicht unterbrochen?

  
Ihm entfuhr ein wütender Schrei.

  
Er warf einen Blick zurück - Byakuya war schon wieder halb auf den Beinen. Niemals würde er ihn besiegen können.

  
Stattdessen verließ er das Büro rennend. Er musste Ichigo finden! Ichigo finden und dann so schnell wie möglich abhauen.

  
Tränen der Wut und Scham brannten in seinen Augenwinkeln, doch er schluckte sie herunter. Das war kein guter Moment für einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch.

  
Er rannte die Strecke zu seiner Wohnung ohne auch nur einmal anzuhalten, schlug hier und da einen Haken und nahm eine andere Abzweigung, in der Hoffnung, Byakuya dadurch entkommen zu können, sollte der hinter ihm her rennen.

  
Er vernahm keine Schritte hinter sich und als er seine Unterkunft endlich erreicht hatte, hatte er sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass Byakuya sich nicht auf solche Verfolgungsjagden einließ, sich zu fein für sowas war oder so und dass er einfach im Büro geblieben war und vermutlich darauf wartete, dass Renji wiederkam, sich vielleicht sogar ins Fäustchen lachte.

  
Er öffnete die Tür, so heftig, dass der Griff an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein kleines Loch hinterließ.

  
Ebenso heftig schloss er die Tür wieder und hastete um die Ecke in sein Zimmer, ohne sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. Keine Zeit für solche Banalitäten.

  
Ichigo war schon da, stand vor seiner Kommode und sah sich unauffällig in seinem Zimmer um.

  
Für einen Augenblick verwirrte es Renji so sehr, Ichigo mit dunklen Haaren zu sehen, dass er wortlos an Ort und Stelle stehen blieb, bevor er ein tiefes Seufzen ausstieß.

  
"Du bist hier. Gut. Gut!"

  
Er atmete erneut tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Wir müssen hier weg, jetzt! Byakuya... Alles ist schiefgegangen. Wir haben gar nichts mehr gegen ihn in der Hand. Scheiße, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht."

  
Mit diesen Worten war er an den kleineren Ichigo herangetreten und hatte ihn in den Arm genommen.

  
"Ich auch." antwortete der kurz angebunden und blickte sich nun seinerseits um. "Ist er hinter dir her?" "Ich... hoffe nicht. Ich glaube ich habe ihn verloren." "Gut. Weiß er, dass du hier wohnst?" "Ich... weiß nicht." "Wir sollten am besten hier bleiben. Nur für eine Weile, bis wir sicher sind, dass wir ihm nicht sofort in die Arme laufen."

  
Renji löste sich von Ichigo, Zweifel im Blick. "Bist du dir sicher? Wir könnten sofort zurück in die Menschenwelt, das wäre auch für dich besser. Du musst so schnell wie möglich in deinen Körper zurück."

  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut." Dann legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, wo sein Kosode noch schief an ihm herabhing, da er bisher nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte, den Stoff wieder zu richten.

  
Renji spürte zarte Fingerspitzen über seine nackte, verschwitzte Haut wandern. "Jetzt?" fragte er verdutzt. "Wer weiß, wann wir wieder dazu kommen." erwiderte Ichigo und presste einen Kuss gegen sein Schlüsselbein.

  
Er schluckte. Es schien Ichigo tatsächlich gut zu gehen. So fordernd kannte er ihn gar nicht - nicht auf diese Weise zumindest. Und - das gab er ja zu - er mochte es, dominiert zu werden - nur eben nicht von Byakuya, denn das bescherrte ihm Unbehagen, ein bisschen Angst sogar.

  
Er schluckte. Das Gefühl von zuvor, von Byakuya mit roher Gewalt auf den Boden gebracht zu werden, war befremdlich gewesen und er selbst kurz vor einer waschechten Panikattacke, doch es hatte auch den Part von ihm berührt, der es mochte, submissiv zu sein.

  
Ichigo schaffte es gerade, genau diesen Punkt wieder zu erreichen und bevor er es wusste, lag er mit offenem, halb ausgezogenem Kosode auf seinem Futon, den er bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt hier nicht zusammengerollt hatte.

  
Bei genauerer Betrachtung wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass Ichigos Augen kälter waren als je zuvor - sie hatten immer eine Emotion in sich, sei es Wut, Langeweile oder Zuneigung - jetzt nicht. Außerdem wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass _Ichigo_ seine Umhängetasche nicht bei sich hatte und sie auch nirgendwo sonst in diesem Raum war und dass das Katana, dass an der Wand lehnte, aussah wie Senbonzakura und nicht wie das namenslose Schwert aus der Menschenwelt.

  
Ihm wäre aufgefallen, dass Ichigo anders redete als sonst und viel aggressiver und dominanter war als üblich.

  
Keiner dieser Gedanken schaffte es bis zu seinem Gehirn, denn im nächsten Moment war der Möchtegern-Ichigo auf ihm, presste ihn mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden, zog ihm seine Kleidung aus, berührte ihn an jeder Stelle die er erreichen konnte.

  
Seine Augenlider sanken herab, als sich eine Hand um sein Glied schlang. Die Bewegungen waren etwas zu harsch und in seinem Gehirn arbeitete es, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war es wieder der dunkelhaarige Ichigo, der über ihm kniete und ihn anwies, die Augen zu schließen und zu genießen.

  
Vielleicht waren es die Tabletten, das dachte sich Renji. Vielleicht war die Luft hier in der Soul Society anders oder Ichigo fühlte seine Shinigamikräfte wieder zurückkehren und all das machte ihn zu seinem jetzigen Selbst.

  
Ehrlich gesagt dachte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt eigentlich gar nichts mehr, denn die Begegnung mit Byakuya hatte ihn aufgewühlt und _Ichigos_ Berührungen waren Balsam für seine Seele.

  
Er _wollte_ nicht daran denken, dass Ichigo nicht Ichigo war und als sich ein Penis in seinen Eingang drückte, setzte sein Denkvermögen ganz aus.

  
Der Rothaarige hätte sich ein wenig mehr Vorbereitung gewünscht, denn im ersten Augenblick schmerzten _Ichigos_ Stöße, doch dann waren Lippen an seinem Hals und Hände an seinem Glied und er war wieder wie im Himmel.

  
Er fühlte sich dem Orgasmus näher kommen und begann zu reden, so wie er das mit Ichigo immer tat.

  
Renji vernahm ein Geräusch, doch er hatte die Augen geschlossen und er war so nah, so verdammt nah am Höhepunkt, dass nichts und niemand ihn dazu hätte bringen können, sich _nicht_ gegen _Ichigo_ zu bewegen und seinen Orgasmus zu jagen.

  
Ein Schaben war zu hören - und im nächsten Moment war da gar nichts mehr.


	7. Chapter 7

Renji schweigt, nachdem er fertig erzählt hat. Seine Wangen brennen. Ihm scheint jetzt klar zu sein, dass er einem von Byakuyas Tricks aufersessen ist.

  
Ich kann ihm nicht böse sein - Byakuya ist ein durchaus angsteinjagender Mann. Dass er uns beide verwechselt hat... Darüber kann ich hinwegsehen (glaube ich. Ich - wir - haben gerade keine Zeit, um uns über solche Dinge aufzuregen).

  
Von irgendwo hat Byakuya gewusst, dass ich die Haarfarbe geändert und ein anderes Katana habe.

  
Auf einen Ichigo mit Riesenschwert und orangenen Haaren wäre Renji definitiv nicht reingefallen.

  
Ich seufze lautlos, greife nach Renjis Shirt und ziehe ihn zu mir herab, bis sein Kopf auf meiner Brust liegt.

  
Sanft fahre ich ihm durchs Haar. Ich weiß es, wenn er sich Vorwürfe macht. Ich kann es in seinem Gesicht sehen.

  
Ich spüre, wie seine Finger zaghaft über meinen Arm fahren, dessen Hand es sich auf seinem Kopf gemütlich gemacht hat.

  
"Ich liebe dich." flüstere ich. "Und ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist." Renji sagt nichts dazu, festigt nur kurz den Griff um meine Hand, bei der seine Finger derweil angekommen sind.

  
"Ich würde sagen, dass wir jetzt auch ein Safewort dafür brauchen, wenn wir uns irgendwo treffen." sage ich, nur halb zum Scherz, um die ernste Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern. Das Morphium in meinem Körper macht seltsame Dinge mit mir. "Wie meinst du das?" fragt er mit leiser Stimme, ohne mich anzusehen. "Naja, sowas wie 'Tag, hast du auch den grünen Frosch gesehen?' und der andere antwortet 'Nein, der war lila.' oder sowas."

  
Er schnaubt, doch ich kann ihn lächeln sehen. "Gute Idee - nur brauchen wir andere Begrüßungen, das was du gerade von dir gibst ist Schwachsinn."

  
Ich kichere und Renjis Kopf hebt sich zusammen mit meiner Brust auf und ab. "Hast recht - aber wenn du jetzt einfach hier bleibst, können wir das auch später machen. Bleibst du?" "Natürlich." antwortet er schnell, fast ein wenig entrüstet. "Gut. Dann schlafe ich ein wenig." Ich kann ihn nicken spüren, denn die Augenlider sind mir bereits wieder herabgesunken.

  
Vielleicht liegt es am Morphium oder an der Tablette, die Papa mir gebracht hat.

  
So oder so - im nächsten Moment schlafe ich auch schon.

Die Schmerzen bei meinem nächsten Aufwachen sind eine solche Überraschung, dass ich für einen Moment glaube, ich wäre im falschen Film.

  
Mein Gesicht steht in Flammen und mein Handgelenk pocht schmerzhaft mit jedem Herzschlag mit.

  
Renji ist immer noch bei mir, sitzt allerdings nicht mehr an meinem Bett, sondern auf einem Stuhl, der an die Wand gelehnt ist und liest sich sehr konzentriert durch... was auch immer er da in der Hand hat.

  
Ein Ächzen entkommt mir und mehr braucht es nicht, da ist Renji wieder an meiner Seite und hält meine linke Hand.

  
"Alles gut?" fragt er und ich schüttle wage den Kopf, doch die Bewegung steigert meine Kopfschmerzen ins Unermessliche und ich beiße fest die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien.

  
"Ich bin sofort wieder da!" verspricht Renji mir und rennt regelrecht aus dem Raum. Nur Augenblicke später kommt er mit Papa im Schlepptau wieder zurück.

  
Der wirft mir einen Blick zu und geht wieder.

  
Dafür ist Renji wieder bei mir, hält meine Hand, die ich ihm beinahe zerquetsche, bis Papa wieder zurück kommt, mir eine Spritze unter die Haut meines Arms schiebt und abdrückt.

  
Es war so wenig in der Spritze, das ich für einen Augenblick glaube, dass sie leer gewesen ist, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit spüre ich, wie der Schmerz langsam nachlässt.

  
Mir entkommt ein tiefer Atemzug, bevor ich spüre, wie meine Atmung flacher wird. Papa scheint soweit damit zufrieden, denn er prüft nur noch einmal meine Vitalwerte, bevor er den Raum verlässt.

  
Ich kann noch erkennen, dass er müde und abgekämpft aussieht, dann schließt sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder, während Renji an meiner Seite sitzen bleibt.

  
Für ein paar Augenblicke genieße ich die Momente der Schmerzfreiheit, bevor ich ihn mit angestrengter Stimme frage: "Geht es Papa gut?" Renji wendet den Blick zur Tür, als könne er durch sie hindurch nachsehen, wie es ihm geht.

  
"Denke schon." antwortet er dann, wieder an mich gerichtet, wenn auch ein wenig zaghaft.

  
"Wir sind schwer am arbeiten hier - dein Vater ist durch Urahara andauernd im Austausch mit der Soul Society." Ich blinzle angestrengt und spüre, wie sich dabei meine Stirn runzelt. Keine Schmerzen.

  
"Wieso?" "Wir sind gerade dabei, Byakuya dran zu kriegen. Ich glaube Shiba-san ist gerade auf seinem eigenen Feldzug gegen ihn, der kann das gar nicht ab, wenn jemand auf dich losgeht."

  
Ein dünnes Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich ihm was bedeute. Nicht, dass ich das nicht gewusst habe - aber er hat sonst immer nur gegenüber Yuzu und Karin die emotionalen Schranken geöffnet.

  
"Wie weit seid ihr?" frage ich und Renji lächelt ernst. "Die zwölfte Einheit versucht gerade, Videomaterial aus unserer Videokamera zu retten. Schaut momentan noch nicht so gut aus, aber allein wegen dem Zeug, das er mir untergejubelt hat - und das auch noch im Büro des _Generalkommandanten_ \- kann er ziemlich Ärger kriegen."

  
Renji scheint guter Laune, obwohl seine Sorge um mich noch immer viel zu sichtbar ist. "Außerdem können dich alle so gut leiden, dass es schon fast einer Straftat gleicht, dass er dich angegriffen hat. Ich glaube kaum, dass jemand einen solchen Aufstand darum gemacht hätte, wenn _ich_ der alleinig Geschädigte wäre."

  
"Du unterschätzt dich." lächle ich, doch Renji schnaubt nur amüsiert. Dann wird sein Gesicht spontan wieder ernst.

  
"Es kann passieren, dass ich demnächst wieder in die Soul Society muss. Für... länger. Sollte Byakuya tatsächlich sein Titel aberkannt werden, bin ich der Ranghöchste der sechsten Einheit - da gibt es Tonnen an Papierkram." Das scheint ihn zu frustrieren und obwohl der Gedanke, dass er bald zurückgehen wird, mich traurig stimmt, lächle ich.

  
"Was denkst du was dann mit der Einheit passiert?" frage ich. "Wen machen sie zum Hauptmann? Dich?" "Mich?" Seine Stimme ist ungläubig. "Quatsch. Will ich auch gar nicht, dann müsste ich ja die ganze Zeit über in der Soul Society bleiben."

  
 _Das_ habe ich nicht bedacht. "Ich hoffe einfach, dass wir nen coolen neuen Hauptmann kriegen und ich viele Missionen in der Menschenwelt kriege."

  
"Ja, oder ich komme dich besuchen." grinse ich. "Wir haben ja noch Uraharas Pillen." Renji schweigt für einen Moment, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. "Ich fürchte er hat die Dinger zerstören lassen. Meint, sie wären nicht sicher oder sowas." Ich kichere. "Dann beeilt er sich besser damit, neue herzustellen."

  
Er schnaubt amüsiert.

  
Dann vergeht die nächste Stunde mit Small-Talk. Und ganz viel Küssen, aber das werde ich gegenüber meiner Familie bis in alle Ewigkeit bestreiten.

  
Während es mir immer besser geht, verschwindet Renji tatsächlich zurück in die Soul Society. Wir verabschieden uns lange und er verspricht, sich bald zu melden. Mittlerweile haben wir auch unsere Safesätze und als er sich zum Shinigami verwandelt, glaube ich ein Wabbern in der Luft zu sehen, da wo sein Seelenkörper steht.

  
Ich habe ihm zaghaft zugewinkt und geglaubt, dass er auch gewinkt hat, dann ist er gegangen.

  
Mittlerweile hat die Schule wieder begonnen und ich bin hauptsächlich mit Lernen beschäftigt. Ab und an kommt ein kurzer Brief von Renji, doch er schreibt nur wage - ich ihm dafür umso mehr. Manchmal fühle ich mich schuldig deswegen - er hat sicher wichtigeres zu tun, als meine Romane zu lesen.

  
Mein Handgelenk ist komplett verheilt, auch wenn es sich manchmal ein wenig seltsam anfühlt und mir schwere Dinge spontan aus der Hand fallen. Papa sagt, dass das normal wäre und sich mit der Zeit bessert. Mal sehen. Hoffentlich.

  
Ich bin zum Glück auch ohne Abhängigkeit gegenüber dem Morphium aus der ganzen Sache herausgekommen, denn ich habe noch ein paar Mal eine Spritze bekommen müssen, bevor mein Körper soweit verheilt gewesen ist.

  
Wie es scheint, ist Byakuya tatsächlich rausgeflogen, aber was genau in der Soul Society vor sich geht weiß ich nicht. Renji schreibt nichts darüber, Papa weiß nichts davon und Urahara will mir nichts erzählen (ich nehme es ihm nicht ab, dass er keine Ahnung von den Vorgängen dort hat).

  
Es ist Ende September und ich verlasse gerade am späten Abend das Schulgelände. Ich spiele jetzt Fußball für die schuleigene Truppe, um mir was dazuzuverdienen. Ich bin in Gedanken verloren und müde, da laufe ich beinahe in jemanden hinein. Mir liegt die Entschuldigung schon auf der Zunge, als ich ein wohlbekanntes Lachen vernehme und bevor mein Hirn ganz realisiert, was hier vor sich geht, habe ich auch schon die Arme um Renjis muskulösen Körper geschlungen und mein Gesicht in sein Oberteil gepresst.

  
"Na das nenne ich mal eine Begrüßung." murmelt er, doch er klingt gerührt. "Hast mich vermisst?" fragt er und ich nicke, bevor ich mich hastig von ihm löse. "Da war eine Frau in meinem Wandschrank." sage ich hastig den ersten Teil der Losung und blicke ihm ins lachende Gesicht, als er seinen Teil sagt. "Ich weiß, die hat da länger gelebt."

  
Zufrieden drücke ich mich wieder an ihn.

  
Er sieht... Gesund aus. Zufrieden. Voller Energie. Glücklich.

  
Er ergreift meine Hand - meine Linke, wohl weil er sich nicht so ganz sicher ist, wie es der anderen geht, obwohl ich ihm eigentlich geschrieben habe, dass sie verheilt ist - und ich lasse ihn, genieße seine Nähe und es ist mir _vollkommen egal_ , ob mich irgendwer aus meiner Klasse sieht oder aus der Nachbarschaft oder sonst woher.

  
"Wie gehts?" fragt er mich und ich erzähle ihm in einem plötzlichen Redeschwall von den letzten Wochen hier. Er hört geduldig zu und wirft ab und zu einen Kommentar ein. "Und bei dir?" frage ich, denn das interessiert mich sehr viel mehr.

  
Er bleibt stehen, lässt meine Hand los und hebt das Kinn, bevor er Haltung annimmt. "Knie nieder Sterblicher, du stehst vor dem großen Renji, dem neuen Kommandanten der sechsten Einheit."

  
Ich blinzle erst verdutzt, dann lache ich lauthals. "Wow." bringe ich hervor, denn obwohl ich ja gemeint habe, dass diese Möglichkeit besteht, hat keiner von uns wirklich geglaubt, dass er tatsächlich Hauptmann werden könnte. Gut, es gibt nicht allzu viele in der Seireitei mit einem Bankai und der Verlust von Byakuya muss - aus militärischer Sicht - schmerzhaft gewesen sein.

  
Mit neuer Hochachtung blicke ich an ihm auf und ab. Hat er sich irgendwie vom Aussehen her geändert?

  
Nein, nur meine Einbildung die jetzt _den großen Renji_ sieht. Ich verbeuge mich knapp und lasse Renji dann einen Arm um meine Schultern legen. Ich schlinge einen um seine Hüften und so ineinander verschlungen laufen wir weiter, während Renji von Verhandlungen spricht und Papierkram und unendlich langen Tagen des Wartens.

  
Kurz wird er wieder sehr ernst und sehr traurig. "Das wars wohl mit Besuchen in der Menschenwelt. Ende der Woche werde ich offiziell als Hauptmann gekennzeichnet werden und dann..." Er bricht ab und ich schweige, ebenfalls nicht mehr so froh wie zuvor.

  
Dennoch, die Hoffnung bleibt. Ich habe mir in diesem letzten Monat viele Gedanken über das Wenn und Aber gemacht. Was, wenn Renji wirklich Hauptmann wird? Wenn ich ihn wirklich so gut wie nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würde? Sicher, ich bin ein Mensch, irgendwann sterbe ich und bin in der Soul Society, aber das kann nächste Woche sein oder erst in achtzig Jahren - und so lange will ich auf keinen Fall ohne ihn bleiben.

  
"Sag Renji." beginne ich zaghaft. "Worauf ist eigentlich die sechste Einheit spezialisiert?" "Hmm?" fragt er, nicht verstehend was ich meine. Ich atme tief ein. "Na, die vierte Einheit ist eine Art Ärztehaus und die zwölfte Einheit macht den ganzen Kram mit Computern und sowas und den ganzen Forschungen, die zweite ist eine Art Assassineneinheit und so weiter. Was macht die sechste Einheit?"

  
Renji legt die Stirn in Falten. "Nichts besonderes so weit ich weiß." Ein Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. "Ich bin ja der Meinung, dass es speziell eine Einheit dafür bräuchte, die die Menschenwelt überwacht, heißt, die ganzen Beschützer hier stellt und sowas. Vor allem nach der Geschichte mit Aizen."

  
Renjis Gesicht hellt sich auf, doch ich rede einfach weiter. "Das bedeutet, dass der Anführer einer solchen Einheit auch einen Sitz in dieser Welt braucht." "Du bist ein Genie, Ichigo! Der Antrag wird gestellt, sobald ich Hauptmann bin, das kannst du mir glauben!" Ich nicke.

  
Die Chance steht etwa fünfzig fünzig, dass der Antrag abgelehnt wird, doch dann haben wir es auf jeden Fall probiert. Wir dürfen nichts ungenutzt lassen!

  
An diesem Abend ist Renji bei uns zum Abendessen eingeladen (eine Sache, die ich spontan entschieden habe) und danach sind wir zusammen zu Renjis Wohnung gegangen und haben gemeinsam die Nacht verbracht (erst Sex, dann ein Film und dann wieder Sex).

  
Renji ist noch einen Tag lang geblieben und hat sich Orte rausgesucht für spirituelle Verteidigungspunkte und all das, wie er mir später nach der Schule erklärt. Er ist Feuer und Flamme für die Idee und meint, je mehr organisatorisches er zusammen hat, je mehr Hand und Fuß der Vorschlag hat, umso höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er angenommen wird.

Dann ist Renji wieder zurück in der Seelenwelt. Eine Woche vergeht. Eine zweite Woche vergeht.

  
In der Woche darauf scheint die Stimmung sich zu verändern, die Welt scheint zu kippen. Ich spüre es als kalter Wind auf meiner Haut und dem Gefühl einer Faust um mein Herz.

  
Als Renji mich an diesem Abend wieder von der Schule abholt, erklärt er mir, dass überall fleißig gewerkelt wird, Karakura mehrere Dutzend neuer Einwohner hat (allesamt Shinigami in von Urahara entwickelten Gigais) und, übrigens, der Vorschlag wurde angenommen.

  
An diesem Abend hat Renji Sake dabei und obwohl ich eigentlich noch zu jung für sowas bin und es mir nicht einmal besonders gut schmeckt, ist es für mich wie ein Anfang. Wie ein Tritt in eine neue Welt. Eine Welt, in der Renji mindestens die Hälfte seiner Zeit hier bei mir ist und gleichzeitig einer der dreizehn einflussreichsten Männer (und Frauen) der militärischen Einheiten der Seelenwelt.

  
Manche Geschichten haben eben doch ein gutes Ende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß tatsächlich nicht mehr ob ich mal erwähnt habe, dass das ganze drei Teile hat? *räusper*  
> Vergesst das. Hab in den letzten Wochen noch einen vierten und letzten geschrieben... Kommt übrigens auch demnächst, also bleibt dran ^^


End file.
